The Black Hearts of Aegis (Slow Update)
by Silverberg Norn
Summary: Neji sang pimpinan Hyuuga Corp dan Kelompok Dagang Wilayah Barat Konoha yg memiliki adik kesayangan, Hinata. Tenten sang pimpinan Fujioka Corp dan Kelompok Wilayah Dagang Timur Konoha yg memiliki adik angkat, Naruto. Tapi di balik itu semua ia adalah Aegis, Master Assassin Konoha bagi organisasinya, Brotherhood of Assassins. Pairs: NejiTen, NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Hearts of Aegis**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto itu Anime sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre:** _ **Crime**_ **,** _ **Friendship**_ **,** _ **Romance**_ **(?),** _ **Family, Hurt/Comfort.**_

 **Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dengan unsur** _ **Game Assassin Creed**_ **.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje,** _ **Typo**_ **,** **Author masih** _ **newbei**_ **dalam membuat FF. Jadi author juga masih bingung ksh judul yang tepat untuk Fic ini! Maaf kalo ga nyambung sama ceritanya :D**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: NejiTen, NaruHina.**

 **Characters: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata (dan akan muncul nama-nama lain sewaktu-waktu).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Usia characters: Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sai (25 tahun).**

 **Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee (24 tahun)**

 **Sabaku Temari (26 tahun)**

 **Senju Tsunade (55 tahun)**

 **Hatake Kakashi, Might Guy (43 tahun)**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata (17 tahun)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Profile Characters:**

 **Hyuuga Neji:** Pemuda berwajah datar nan tampan berusia 25 tahun. Ia memiliki rambut cokelat panjang yang ujungnya selalu diikat, bermata _lavender,_ bertubuh tegap _,_ berkulit putih bersih. Beraura kuat, berkarisma, _cool_ , kalem, berotak jenius dan bijaksana. Tatapan mata tajam serta senyuman menawan mampu membuat siapapun meleleh terutama kaum hawa. Ia berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang, kaya raya dan berpengaruh bagi perekonomian Jepang dan pemerintahannya yaitu Keluarga Hyuuga. Ia memiliki sepupu yang usianya jauh lebih muda, Hinata walau begitu ia sangat menyayanginya dan menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Di usianya ke 18 tahun, ia harus melanjutkan kepimpinan ayahnya memimpin Hyuuga _Corporation_ dan kelompok dagang wilayah Barat. Ia juga menjalin kerja sama perdagangan dengan Nara Shikamaru dan Kunihitzu Sai yang bersama-sama memegang kendali kelompok dagang wilayah Utara. Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai adalah sahabat baik sejak kecil. Ayah bersama ibunya meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan saat mereka berkunjung untuk bertemu klien di wilayah Kirigakure tetapi Neji tidak mau menerima dan mempercayai fakta tersebut karena sampai sekarang ia menganggap kecelakaan itu merupakan ulah dari seseorang atau kelompok saingan yang berusaha menjatuhkan Keluarga Hyuuga. Oleh karena itulah ia berusaha menyelidiki kecelakaan itu bersama sahabat dekatnya. Walaupun ia berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, ia sangat ahli menguasai berbagai macam bela diri dan senjata api. Ia selalu tinggal sendiri bersama beberapa pelayan yang tetap setia melayaninya sejak bayi hingga sekarang di mansionnya. Meski begitu untuk sementara waktu, Hinata sedang menginap di rumahnya. Ia selalu berhati-hati dan mencurigai pamannya, Hyuuga Hiashi mengingat pamannya itu juga termasuk salah satu orang yang berpotensi ingin mengincar dan menguasai Hyuuga _Corporation_ dan kelompok dagangnya dengan menggunakan Hinata untuk menjadikan putri tunggalnya itu sebagai pimpinan Hyuuga _Corporation_.

 **Fujioka Tenten:** Gadis cantik dan manis berusia 24 tahun. Memiliki rambut cokelat panjang yang selalu dicepol dua, berpipi _chubby_ , bermata _hazel_ dan bertubuh langsing nan ramping. Ia merupakan salah seorang pengusaha yang juga berpengaruh kuat selain Keluarga Hyuuga, Nara, Kunihitzu dan lain-lain. Memiliki sebuah perusahaan bernama Fujioka _Corporation_.Selain itu ia juga memiliki suatu perserikatan atau kelompok perdagangan di bawah kekuasaannya yaitu kelompok dagang wilayah Timur meski lebih banyak perusahaan-perusahaan kecil menengah ke bawah yang bergabung bersamanya tapi berkat kepimpinannya, perusahaan-perusahaan mereka juga berdiri dengan sukses dan mampu membantu meningkatkan perekonomian Jepang. Di balik itu semua, sebenarnya ia merupakan salah satu anggota _assassin_ sekaligus _Master of Assassin_ termuda dan elite yang berdarah dingin, cerdik, hebat, handal dan berbahaya bagi organisasi _**Brotherhood of Assassins**_. Banyak sekali pihak kepolisian, detektif termasuk agen pemerintahan mencoba menangkapnya namun sayangnya ia sangat sulit ditaklukan dan ditangkap. Ia sangat ahli menguasai berbagai macam bela diri dan senjata apapun termasuk _Kenjutsu_ , _Kung Fu_ dan _Wushu_ meski begitu ia lebih menyayangi senjata utamanya yaitu sebuah _**Assassin Gaunlet**_ yang selalu dipakai pada kedua tangannya dan sebuah katana kesayangan di balik punggungnya. Dia juga tidak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba untuk mengkhianati diri dan organisasinya baik dalam dunia _assassin_ maupun dunia bisnis. Dia bisa bergabung dengan organisasi dan menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses berkat didikan keras dari Tsunade yaitu _Grand Master of Assassin_ alias pemimpin utama _Brotherhood of Assassins_. Ia menggunakan marga Fujioka karena ia tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya ia kehilangan ingatan mengenai nama marga sebenarnya termasuk asal usul maupun keluarganya kecuali Tenten nama aslinya serta tanggal kelahirannya. Ia ditemukan dan diselamatkan oleh Tsunade sewaktu berusia 7 tahun di pinggir jalan wilayah Sunagakure dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Karena itulah ia sangat menghormati Tsunade dan menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri. Selain karena kesibukannya itu ia juga berusaha mencari tahu identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. _**Code name**_ selama ia menjadi _assassin_ adalah _**Aegis**_. Selama ia menjadi _assassin_ , ia selalu mengenakan pakaian dengan _t-shirt_ ketat, celana jeans, dan jaket/mantel panjang yang bertudung serba hitam. Bagian atas wajahnya selalu ditutupi dengan sebuah topeng berwarna putih perak.

 **Uzumaki Naruto:** Pemuda pencinta Ramen yang berusia 17 tahun telah bersekolah di Konoha Internasional _High School_. Berambut pirang cerah, bermata biru _sapphire_ , memiliki tanda lahir unik seperti kumis kucing pada kedua pipinya. Memiliki sifat yang periang, penuh energi dan senyumannya seperti matahari sehingga ia disukai dan memiliki banyak teman serta penggemarnya di sekolah. Berkulit tan dengan tubuh yang tegap. Adik angkat Tenten yang sebenarnya diam-diam mengagumi Hinata. Keahlian menguasai olah raga basket dan otak cerdasnya membuat Tenten sangat bangga padanya. Walaupun cerdas, ia termasuk pemuda yang berisik dan suka berbuat konyol. Sebenarnya nama aslinya Namikaze Menma tetapi Naruto memilih untuk mengubah seluruh identitasnya dengan menggunakan nama Uzumaki Naruto sebagai identitas barunya. Hal ini disebabkan karena peristiwa 8 tahun lalu di mana Ibu kandung Naruto yaitu Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina meninggal dibunuh oleh _yakuza_. Penyebabnya karena Namikaze Minato telah ditipu dan difitnah oleh teman sekantornya yang berhasil melakukan penipuan dan mencuri uang simpanan dari perusahaan yang dikelola oleh kelompok _yakuza_ tersebut dan berhasil kabur sehingga Minato yang difitnah itu, tidak bisa mendapatkan bukti dan merasa nyawanya terancam, akhirnya hanya bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dan meninggalkan keluarganya sendirian. Akibatnya Naruto dan Kushina yang juga menderita karenanya. Kebetulan saat itu Tenten baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan misinya dan melihat peristiwa pembunuhan itu di depan matanya. Di saat itulah ia menghabisi _yakuza_ tersebut dan berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto yang tengah sekarat akibat dihajar habis-habisan oleh kelompok _yakuza_ itu serta menjebloskan teman Minato yang penipu itu dengan mengirimkan bukti-bukti yang cukup kuat ke Kepolisian Pusat Konoha. Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto sangat menyayangi Tenten meski mengetahui latar belakang kehidupan gadis itu sangat gelap dan berbahaya.

 **Hyuuga Hinata:** Gadis cantik berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah sama dengan Naruto di Konoha _Internasional High School_. Anak tunggal dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Berambut indigo dan memiliki mata yang sama seperti kakak sepupunya, Neji. Selalu bersikap ramah pada siapapun, perhatian, sopan, pintar dalam memasak dan mengurus rumah tangga. Berotak cerdas hingga ia juga dipercaya Neji untuk membantu membereskan masalah keuangan dan negoisasi walau pekerjaan tersebut jauh lebih banyak dikerjakan oleh Neji daripada dirinya. Diam-diam ia juga mengagumi Naruto saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Ia sangat menyayangi Neji meski hatinya selalu diliputi rasa cemas dan khawatir akan keselamatan kakak sepupunya itu mengingat banyak pihak-pihak yang masih mengincar nyawa dan posisi pemuda itu termasuk ayahnya yang sepertinya juga ikut mengincar Neji dengan menggunakan dirinya meski hal itu sulit dibuktikan. Sekarang ini ia menginap di Rumah Neji, mengingat ayahnya selalu sibuk bekerja dan jarang ada di rumah membuat Hinata selalu kesepian dan kekurangan kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

JLEBBBBBBBBBBBB!

BRUAKKKKK!

DUARRRRRRRRRRR!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriakan kesakitan telah menggema di Kamar Gatou. Lelaki tua bertubuh tambun itu tengah terduduk di lantai dengan darah keluar dari perutnya. Kedua matanya berkunang-kunang, tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tangannya memegangi luka di perutnya untuk menahan darah yang keluar, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi tetap memegang erat sebuah katana. Diarahkannya katana itu pada sesosok orang bertopeng putih keperakan yang hanya menutupi bagian atas wajahnya serta berpakaian dan bertudung jaket panjang serba hitam. Wanita yang dicumbunya tadi ternyata jatuh tertidur akibat terkena tembakan jarum bius yang ditembak tepat kena di bagian lehernya oleh orang itu melalui _**assassin gauntlet**_ nya ( **re: sarung tangan panjang sebatas seperempat lengan khusus untuknya yang dilengkapi berbagai senjata seperti** _ **Hidden Blade**_ **,** _ **Hidden Gun**_ **, jarum bius,** _ **Hidden Poison Blade**_ **,** _ **Poison Dart**_ **dan** _ **Rope Launcher**_ ). Matanya menatap penuh amarah pada orang itu yang juga menatapnya balik dengan dingin. Orang itu mengeluarkan _double hidden blade_ dari balik bawah kedua _assassin gauntlet_ nya. Kelihatannya ia memang sudah ahli menggunakan senjata itu. Entah bagaimana caranya orang serba hitam itu berhasil masuk menyusup ke dalam rumahnya, padahal Gatou memiliki banyak pengawal yang selalu berwaspada dan menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan dengan cepat, bahkan sistem keamanan rumah tercanggih miliknya dapat dibobol dengan mudahnya.

"Ku-kumohon…Ohok! Ohok! T-t-t-tolong j-jangan bunuh….ohok!...aku!" Teriak Gatou. Katananya tetap menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah orang serba hitam itu. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya berjalan menghampiri Gatou. Melihat laki tua itu bersimbah darah dan terus menatapnya dengan amarah. Ia berjongkok sambil menondongkan _Hidden Blade_ tangan kirinya ke leher Gatou, sekedar ingin melihat ekspresi kesakitan laki tua itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengingat tugasnya adalah menghabisi laki tua itu atas permintaan langsung dari kliennya.

"T-TOLONG…OHOK!...OHOK! J-J-JANGAN BUNUH A-AKU! OHOK! OHOk! A-A-AKAN KUBAYAR B-B-BERAPAPUN YANG K-K-KAU M-MINTA!" Teriak Gatou semakin kencang. Dengan wajah penuh ketakutan dan putus asa, ia menundukkan kepalanya, di sekelilingnya tampak darah mengenang, darah terus mengalir dari perutnya yang terkena tembakan. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan tangannya langsung melepas katana yang digenggamnya tadi.

"Sudah cukup berbasa basinya. Aku tahu semua apa yang kau lakukan pada Tazuna bersama keluarganya. Kau menghabisi keluarganya karena kau ingin merebut dan mengusai tanahnya untuk menjadikan tanah itu sebagai pabrik gula milikmu." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum dingin.

"K-K-KAU TIDAK PUNYA BUKTI! BRENGSEKKK!" Bentak Gatou. Ia terkulai lemas, tubuhnya terbaring di lantainya yang dingin, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya pun semakin banyak. Bibirnya yang membiru membisikkan permohonan-permohonan dengan lirih, air matanya mengalir di pipi yang ternoda bercak-bercak darah.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Aku selalu tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Selain Keluarga Tazuna, banyak orang-orang malang bersama keluarganya yang juga ikut dihancurkan olehmu demi ambisi dan keserakahanmu. Mengenai buktinya, sudah kukirimkan semuanya ke Kepolisian Pusat Konoha sejak satu jam yang lalu." Orang itu semakin mendekatkan _Hidden Blade_ nyapada leher Gatou.

"S-S-SIAPA…KAMU?!" Lirih Gatou menatap nanar pada orang itu.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah _**Aegis**_ , malaikat mautmu yang akan mengirimmu ke dasar neraka." Orang itu langsung menusukkan _Hidden Blade_ nya pada leher Gatou dengan gerakannya yang terbilang sangat cepat.

JLEBBBB!

CRASSHHHHH!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" _Requiescat in Pace_." Katanya dengan menggunakan bahasa asing sembari meletakkan sebuah kalung _Rosario_ perak yang bertuliskan nama _Aegis_ di sebelah wajah Gatou yang menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, _Aegis_." Seorang pria berambut perak yang memakai masker hitam itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat tebal pada seorang wanita muda bercepol dua yang baru saja melepaskan topeng dan tudungnya. Wanita itu kini duduk di atas sebuah sofa mahal yang diimpor langsung dari Jerman.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku dengan julukan itu jika kita hanya berdua. Panggil saja aku **Tenten** , Kakashi- _sensei_." Sahut Tenten sembari menghitung isi amplop itu dengan cepat. Setelah puas menghitung, ia menyimpan amplop itu di balik jaket hitamnya.

"Pekerjaanmu semakin bagus. Tidak sia-sia baik aku dan Guy meminta pada Tsunade untuk mengangkatmu sebagai _Master of Assassin_ selain kami, Tenten." Ucap Kakashi bangga sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tenten.

"…. _Arigatou_." Sela Tenten. "Tapi, tanpa perlu membicarakannya pada kalian pun aku yakin Tsunade- _sama_ akan mengangkatku langsung sebagai _Master of Assassin_ mengingat karir dan prestasiku sebagai _assassin_ semakin hari semakin meningkat dengan cepat." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"Hahahaha…..ada-ada saja kau." Ujar Kakashi sambil menyentil kening Tenten membuat wanita itu mengaduh kesakitan dan mendelik kesal padanya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahatlah, ini sudah larut malam lagipula besok kau bekerja untuk mengurus perusahaanmu. Kau tahu? Dari tadi Naruto meneleponku terus tanpa henti untuk menanyai keberadaanmu karena kau tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Mengenai laporan misimu tadi akan kuurus dan kuberikan langsung ke Tsunade-s _ama_." Lanjut Kakashi sambil membuka laptopnya.

"…..bocah rubah itu. Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi, _Sensei_." Tenten mengangguk sambil mengenakan topeng dan tudungnya lagi, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela apartemen yang berada di lantai 25 dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari jendela itu lalu ia menghilang tanpa jejak begitu Kakashi melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela untuk melihat keberadaan dirinya setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari gedung itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Tenten sudah berada dalam mobil _BMW_ hitamnya yang sengaja ia parkirkan di sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Kakashi tadi. Semula wanita itu mengenakan topeng dan pakaian serba hitam khas _assassin_ miliknya, detik kemudian ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan setelan pakaian kantornya sehari-hari. Ia langsung saja mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang baru saja berdering dari saku _blazer_ nya. Ia segera mengecek pesan tersebut.

 _From_ Naruto:

" _Panda-neechan! Kapan kau tiba di rumah?! Cepatlah pulang! Aku sudah lelah menunggumu, Dattebayo!"_

Tenten menghela nafas panjang, " _Baka otouto_ …kenapa bocah itu keras kepala sekali sih? Ah sudahlah sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pulang sebelum dia mengangguku lagi." Tanpa basa-basi, Tenten langsung membalas pesan itu dengan cepat kemudian menancap gas mobilnya untuk menuju ke arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.48 malam ketika Neji tiba di mansionnya yang megah, mewah dan bergaya Jepang klasik dengan sentuhan modern dan terkesan anggun tapi tidak ketinggalan zaman. Hari ini yang hari sangat melelahkan bagi pria bermarga Hyuuga itu, karena baru saja ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantornya itu. Meski mengantuk, perutnya yang baru diisi dengan sekaleng kopi dingin memprotes keras padanya. Sambil menarik nafasnya, Neji menekuk-nekuk tengkuk lehernya yang sakit dan memijat keningnya pelan ditambah lagi ia belum sempat makan malam akibat seharian penuh ia duduk sambil terus membaca dan menandatangani tumpukan dokumen di ruang kerja pribadinya. Setelah meletakkan tas kerja dan melepaskan jasnya di sofa ruang tamu, Neji langsung saja berjalan menuju dapur mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya.

Setibanya di dapur, Neji sedikit terkejut menemukan Hinata yang biasanya tidur cepat di kamarnya dan hanya bisa ditemui saat sarapan kini tengah duduk dan tertidur pulas di kursi meja makan sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja makan. Di atas meja makan itu juga terdapat semangkuk _katsudon_ dan segelas _ocha_ yang masih hangat. Neji tersenyum tipis melihatnya, sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan adik sepupunya yang tertidur itu, namun mengingat posisi tidur Hinata yang bisa membuat tubuhnya sakit, membuat Neji memilih untuk membangunkannya.

"Hinata…..Bangunlah, Hinata. Lebih baik kau tidur di kamarmu." Dengan pelan, Neji menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Seulas senyum lemah terukir di wajahnya saat menatap Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kapan kau pulang, Neji- _nii_? Tanya Hinata seraya merenggangkan tubuh.

"Hnn. Baru saja." Jawab Neji sambil melirik makanan di meja kemudian kembali menatap Hinata, "Kau yang memasaknya untukku? Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk memasak dan menungguku, Hinata. Kau tahu kan aku tidak selalu ada di rumah untuk makan malam." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus sayang kepala Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sembari menggeleng, "Justru aku senang melakukannya. Kebetulan saja aku belum bisa tidur tadi dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisa mengatur pola makanmu dengan benar selama kau selalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaanmu. Makanya aku sengaja memasak untukmu. Ah, ayo dimakan Neji- _nii_ mumpung masih hangat!"

" _Ittadaikimasu_." Neji langsung memakan lahap makan malamnya. Setelah selesai makan malam, Hinata langsung mengambil peralatan bekas makan malam itu dan mencucinya, sedangkan Neji tetap duduk di kursinya sambil memandang Hinata yang asyik mencuci mangkuknya di depan bak cuci piring.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Hinata?" Tanya Neji

"Eh? Hari ini lumayan menegangkan. Karena ada ulangan fisika mendadak. Tapi aku masih bisa menjawab dengan benar." Ujar Hinata sembari mengelap tangannya yang sudah selesai mencuci.

"Begitu. Lalu apakah kau mengalami kesulitan dalam pelajaranmu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan teman-temanmu termasuk dengan Naruto yang katanya terkenal berisik dan suka melakukan hal konyol itu? Apa kau berteman juga dengannya?"

BLUSH!

Wajah putih Hinata langsung merona, begitu ia mendengar nama pemuda Uzumaki itu terlontar dari mulut Neji.

"Tidak ada, semua pelajaran yang kupelajari berjalan dengan lancar. Mengenai hubunganku dengan teman-temanku baik-baik saja. T-t-terutama dengan N-Naruto- _kun_ , tentu saja aku juga berteman baik dengannya. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu….walaupun ia berisik dan suka berbuat jahil serta konyol, tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik kok. Ia selalu membantuku saat aku dalam kesulitan dan ia juga membantuku berlatih bermain basket dengannya. Berkat dialah, pelatih mempercayai dan menjadikanku pemain inti tim basket perempuan dan aku selalu diikutsertakan untuk beberapa perlombaan."

"Begitu, baguslah kalau Uzumaki itu ada sisi baiknya juga meski aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya." Ucap Neji. "Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati." Lanjut Neji serius sambil menatap tajam Hinata. "Sebaik apapun mereka padamu, kau harus selalu waspada. Aku tidak ingin menakuti-nakutimu tapi aku hanya mengingatkan agar kau jangan lengah dan mudah percaya pada mereka. Mengerti, Hinata?"

"A-Aku mengerti, Neji- _nii_.

Neji kembali melembutkan pandangannya kemudian ia tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk pelan kepala Hinata, "Nah, tidurlah sekarang. Besok seperti biasa aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Jadi, jangan sampai telat bangun." Neji mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, " _Oyasumi_ , Neji- _nii_!"

"Hnn. _Oyasumi_ …"

.

.

.

Mobil _BMW_ hitam yang dikendarai Tenten memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan elit pada pukul 24.03 malam. Kemudian mobil tersebut memasuki sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar dan mewah bergaya Eropa era Victorian yang didominasi warna putih. Pagar megah yang awalnya terbuka kini kembali tertutup secara otomatis di belakangnya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam garasi.

Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia baru sadar melihat rumahnya gelap mengingat di luar rumah masih sangat terang. Perlahan, ia merogoh saku blazernya lalu mengambil kunci dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya sampai terdengar bunyi kecil. Tak lupa, ia juga menyiapkan _Hidden Blade_ cadangan yang selalu terpasang secara tersembunyi pada lengannya di dalam bagian lengan blazernya.

CKLEK

DUARRRRRRRRRRRR!

" _TANJOUBI OMEDETO_ PANDA- _NEECHAN_ / _OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER_ / TENTEN- _CHAN/_ TENTEN _-SAMA_!"

Tenten agak menyipitkan matanya karena rumahnya yang awalnya gelap berubah mendadak terang. Ia sangat terkejut melihat ada Naruto yang memegang sebuah kue tart besar yang bagian atasnya dihiasi dengan lilin berbentuk angka 24. Di sekitar Naruto, terdapat juga beberapa orang yang dikenali Tenten sebagai sahabat maupun partner kerja dalam perusahaan dan organisasinya yaitu Lee, Ino, Kakashi ( **re: entah bagaimana caranya bisa tiba lebih dulu dari Tenten** ) dan Guy yang duduk di kursi roda yang mengejutkannya dengan meledakkan confetti padanya. Bahkan Tsunade dan Temari yang katanya sedang berkunjung ke Guam dalam rangka bisnis sekaligus misi pun ada di sini. Ditambah lagi ada seluruh anggota _Brotherhood of Assassins_ baik pria dan wanita yang merupakan anak buah Tenten dan lainnya juga turut hadir memeriahkan pesta ini. Mereka menyulap rumah ini menjadi tempat pesta yang lumayan meriah. Dengan ada hiasan rangkaian bunga, pita warna-warni dan tebaran confetti tadi.

"K-kalian?...apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dan kau Naruto, kenapa rumah kita menjadi seperti ini?" Tenten bertanya sekenanya, berhubung otaknya masih terlalu kacau untuk mengetahui apa yang sekarang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan rumah tercintanya (?).

"Hahahahaha! Tentu saja merayakan ulang tahunmu, _my youthful flower_ yang manis!" Sahut Guy mengacungkan jempolnya sembari memamerkan cengiran khasnya disertai dengan efek sinar pada gigi putihnya.

"Aku berulang tahun?" Tanya Tenten bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat Tenten terpaku. Ulang tahun? Memangnya hari ini dia berulang tahun? Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan melihat aplikasi kalender. Tanggal 9 Maret.

"Hari ini kan memang ulang tahunmu, Panda! Tunggu….jangan bilang kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu?" Tukas Ino begitu melihat reaksi Tenten seperti orang bodoh itu.

Tenten mengangguk, "…aku benar-benar lupa dan tidak memikirkannya sama sekali."

"Dasar." Sela Tsunade yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan wanita bercepol dua itu lalu menyentil pelan kening Tenten. "Meski kau sibuk dengan perusahaan, kelompok dagang dan misimu sebagai _assassin_ , jangan pernah kau lupakan tanggal kelahiranmu, Tenten. Hah…sepertinya aku harus mengurangi beberapa misi agar kau tidak semakin pikun, bocah." Lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, _Baachan_. Hari ini kan hari istimewa Panda- _neechan_. _Tanjoubi Omedeto_ , Panda- _neechan_!" Seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba menerjang dan memeluk Tenten atau lebih tepatnya meremukkan tulangnya, setelah meletakkan kuenya di atas meja. "Semoga panjang umur, makin tambah sehat, seksi dan cantik, _neechan_!

Tenten yang awalnya terbengong-bengong kini menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang ikhlas pada Naruto kemudian ia juga membalas pelukan Naruto, " _Arigaotu_ , Naruto…dan kalian semua terutama Temari- _san_ dan Tsunade- _sama_. Maaf membuat kalian jauh-jauh datang ke sini dari Guam untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."

"Tidak kok. Sebagai senior dan partner terbaikmu, aku senang karena kau semakin dewasa. Nah, ayo sekarang buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya, Tenten!"

Tenten mengangguk mantap, kemudian ia memejamkan mata untuk membuat permohonan di hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah selesai membuat permohonan, ia membuka matanya dan langsung meniup lilinnya…

Fuhhhh….

Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok!

Dan tepuk tangan membahana di ruang tamu itu. Temari dan Ino memeluk Tenten. Tsunade pun ikut memeluk Tenten. Diikuti oleh seluruh anggota _Brotherhood of Assassins_ yang ingin menyalami Tenten, bahkan tak sedikit yang memberi hadiah untuknya. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya membuka gabus botol _red_ _wine_ nya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam beberapa gelas kecuali gelas Naruto yang diisi dengan sekaleng minuman bersoda, membuat Naruto cemberut dan mengumpat tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah semua siap memegang gelas berisi minuman, mereka membentuk lingkaran besar. Giliran Lee mewakili mereka untuk berbicara. Dengan senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya, ia berkata…

"Semuanya! Ayo kita rayakan pesta ulang tahun ini dengan semangat masa muda dan gembira! Sekali lagi kita ucapkan _TANJOUBI OMEDETO_ PANDA- _NEECHAN_ / _OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER_ / TENTEN- _CHAN/_ TENTEN _-SAMA_!"

Setelah bersulang, mereka mulai menyantap berbagai macam hidangan sudah tersedia di atas meja. Mereka tertawa, saling mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan yang mereka santap. Sehingga hanya menyisakan Tenten dan Naruto yang tampak asyik menikmati obrolan mereka berdua.

"Aku belum sempat mencari sesuatu untuk hadiahmu, _neechan_. Jadi maaf, jika aku hanya bisa menyiapkan kue tart sebagai hadiahnya." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah menyesal.

Tenten tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto, " _It's alright_. Aku puas dan senang dengan semuanya. Bagiku ini sudah lebih dari cukup. _Arigatou_ , _otouto_ ku tersayang….."

Naruto memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya pada Tenten, "Ngomong-ngomong tadi apa permohonanmu, _neechan_?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Hmm? Tentu saja rahasia…" Ujar Tenten yang tiba-tiba mencomot krim kue dan mengoleskannya pada wajah Naruto dengan insting _assassin_ nya. Alhasil perlakuan Tenten membuat Naruto menjerit dengan tak elitnya dan segera mengejar Tenten untuk 'balas dendam' padanya dengan menggunakan krim kue yang dicomotnya juga. Sedangkan mereka yang menikmati pesta itu hanya tertawa melihatnya, tapi ada juga beberapa mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan _smartphone_ masing-masing.

"Permohonanku adalah…..agar aku dapat mengetahui dan menemukan identitas dan keluargaku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Tenten dalam hati.

 **TBC**

 **Keterangan: _Requiescat in Pace artinya Rest in Peace_**

 **Konnichiwa! Author masih baru jadi maaf bila banyak kekurangan, Author berusaha menyalurkan ide dan imajinasi dari otak author yang maniak NejiTen, NaruHina dan game , apalagi sejak mengenal FF. Net juga. Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun baik silent reader maupun reader yang membaca FF ini. So please kasih review! Arigatouuuuuuu!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Black Hearts of Aegis**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto itu Anime sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre:** _ **Crime**_ **,** _ **Friendship**_ **,** _ **Romance**_ **(?),** _ **Family, Drama**_ **dll.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi sedikit dari unsur games** _ **Assassin Creed**_ **milik Ubisoft dan lain-lainnya.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje,** _ **Typo**_ **,** **Author masih** _ **newbei**_ **dalam membuat FF. Jadi author juga masih bingung ksh judul yang tepat untuk Fic ini! Maaf kalo ga nyambung sama ceritanya :D**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Pairing: NejiTen, NaruHina.**

 **Characters: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata (dan akan muncul nama-nama lain sewaktu-waktu).**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Suasana pagi itu memang masih tampak tenang walau sang surya sudah menampakkan keagungannya beberapa menit yang lalu, indahnya burung-burung berkicau yang selalu menyambut datangnya petang. Beberapa penduduk telah menjalani aktivitas mereka. Seperti berbelanja ke pasar, mengantarkan koran dari rumah ke rumah, pergi ke sekolah, hingga ada yang hanya berjalan-jalan biasa untuk menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari ini.

Yah, suasana pagi ini memang tenang. Tapi hal seperti itu tidak terjadi di kediaman milik Fujioka. Rumah besar itu selalu saja dibuat gaduh oleh adik angkat semata wayang wanita bercepol dua itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Bangun! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Apa kau ingin terlambat lagi ke sekolah, hah?!" Teriak Tenten sambil menarik gumpalan selimut di hadapannya. Teriakan Tenten telah menggelegar di ruman besar itu.

"Umm…..15 menit lagi, _neechan_. Aku masih mengantuk….." Lirih Naruto sembari menarik selimutnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi.

"Makanya siapa suruh kamu tidur larut malam karena pesta semalam? Kalau kau tidak mau bangun sekarang juga. Jangan harap _neechan_ akan membelikanmu sepatu _sport_ keluaran terbaru yang kau inginkan tiga hari lalu itu."

SRET!

"Panda- _nee_! Kau kan sudah janji untuk membelikannya hari ini kan?" Rajuk Naruto yang langsung terbangun dengan wajah ditekuk sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya.

"Ya, ya. Cepat mandi sana. Kalau dalam sepuluh menit kau belum keluar dari kamar mandi. _Neechan_ akan menarikmu keluar walau kau telanjang sekalipun, mengerti?" Ancam Tenten.

" _NEECHAAAAANNNNNNNN_!" Jerit Naruto sambil berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamar tidurnya dan membanting kencang pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Wanita bercepol dua itu hanya terkikik geli begitu melihat kelakukan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. Kapan lagi ia bisa mengerjai Naruto seperti ini? Kira-kira itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Tenten. Tidak ingin membuat adiknya bertambah kesal, ia memilih keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Terlihat Tenten sudah duduk di kursi meja makan sembari mengoleskan roti dengan mentega dan selai cokelat untuk Naruto. Tenten tersenyum manis memandang Naruto yang sudah bersiap sambil mengenakan jas sekolahnya.

" _Ohayou_ , _neechan_!" Sapa Naruto dengan semangatnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto." Balas Tenten yang tetap tersenyum lalu memberikan sepiring roti tersebut pada Naruto.

"Oh ya, _neechan_. Hari sabtu depan nanti sekolahku akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan musim panas." Ujar Naruto sambil melahap rotinya.

"Hmm, minggu depan kan? Kelasmu akan membuka apa di festival budaya nanti?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kelasku akan membuka _maid cafe_! Kalau kelas yang lain mungkin akan mengadakan pentas drama. Gimana? _Neechan_ bisa datang?" Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Tenten hanya terkekeh kecil sembari mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "Baiklah, _otouto_ ku yang manis, nanti akan kuusahakan agar aku bisa datang sabtu depan nanti. Nah, kau sebaiknya pergilah ke sekolah sekarang. Nanti kau bisa terlambat lagi. Ingat, belajar yang benar di sekolah."

"Ah, baiklah! Aku pergi dulu ya, _neechan_. Sampai ketemu nanti malam!" Ucap Naruto girang sambil memegang helm motornya dan langsung melesat keluar dengan menaiki motor _sport_ warna biru miliknya.

"Hah….lebih baik aku bersiap-siap." Ucap Tenten sambil merapikan kembali penampilannya lalu berjalan menuju garasi untuk menaiki mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah pagi rupanya." Kata Neji sambil mengerjap-gerjapkan mata lavendernya yang indah untuk beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Lalu ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai mandi, ia langsung mengenakan setelan pakaian kantornya. Setelah itu, ia langsung turun ke ruang makan dan menemukan Hinata yang tengah duduk di kursinya sambil melahap sarapan pagi yang disediakan oleh Hyuuga Natsu sang _maid_ Keluarga Hyuuga.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata, Natsu." Sapa Neji dengan sopan.

" _Ohayou_ Neji- _nii_ " Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

" _Ohayou_ Neji- _sama_." Kata Natsu sambil meletakkan sepiring omelet dengan roti panggang dan segelas kopi hangat di depan Neji. Sedangkan Neji mengambil sebuah Koran hari ini dan mulai membacanya sambil menghirup kopinya. Kedua matanya melotot melihat sebuah berita yang menjadi _headline news_ pada Konoha _Post_ , koran langganannya.

" _Gatou (56 tahun) Anggota Majelis Rendah Parlemen Jepang sekaligus Pemimpin Gatou Inc. ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di kediamannya. Tubuh korban ditemukan dalam keadaan lehernya ditikam oleh suatu benda tajam dan perutnya ditembak. Dari bukti yang ditemukan di TKP berupa sebuah kalung Rosario yang bertuliskan dengan nama Aegis. Berdasarkan bukti tersebut, hampir bisa dipastikan oleh Kepolisian Pusat Konoha bahwa pelaku adalah orang yang sama melakukan beberapa kasus pembunuhan yang juga menimpa pada beberapa penjahat, penjabat, kelompok yakuza dan pemimpin perusahaan yang terkenal sangat bermasalah dan terbukti melakukan kejahatan. Hingga saat ini Kepolisian Pusat Konoha masih mencari dan menangkap pelaku. Selain itu, Kepolisian Pusat Konoha juga mengkonfirmasi adanya bukti-bukti kejahatan yang juga mengarah pada korban. Gatou diduga melakukan pemerasan dan pembunuhan berencana terhadap Keluarga Tazuna bersama sepuluh keluarga korban lainnya, penculikan, penyelundupan narkoba dan korupsi yang mengakibatkan kerugian cukup besar hingga mencapai 50 triliunan Yen. Menurut pengakuan dari beberapa polisi, bukti-bukti tersebut telah dikirimkan oleh pelaku sendiri melalui perantara kantor pos ke Kepolisian Pusat Konoha sekitar sejam yang lalu sebelum korban dibunuh."_

" _Aegis,_ huh _?_ …" Gumam Neji tetap fokus membaca berita itu.

"Neji- _nii_? Neji- _ni_ i! Ada apa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata heran membuat Neji tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menatap Hinata.

"Tak apa. Hanya ada kabar yang sedikit mengejutkan. Tadi kau mau bilang apa, Hinata?"

" _A-ano_ …..itu mengenai sekolahku. Hari Sabtu minggu depan nanti sekolahku akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan musim panas dan kelasku akan mengadakan _maid cafe_. Apa Neji- _nii_ bisa datang ke sekolah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hnn. Kebetulan untuk sabtu depan nanti jadwalku sedang kosong, jadi aku bisa datang ke sekolahmu." Ucap Neji.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata menatap Neji tak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya dan merasa senang. "Lalu, apa kau sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada ayahmu?"

Hinata tampak terdiam mendengar itu dari Neji. Ia menatap Neji dengan pandangan sedih, "Ayah hanya bilang kalau ia tidak bisa datang karena ia sibuk mengurus cabang perusahaan kita di Wilayah Kirigakure selama 3 minggu. Dan ia juga bilang kalau ia tak akan pernah datang ke sekolahku untuk melihat acara konyol dan tak berguna itu, begitulah kata ayahku."

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi bersedih seperti ini? Aku janji, Hinata. Aku janji akan datang ke sekolahmu saat festival nanti. Kau jangan pikirkan lagi tentang perkataan ayahmu. Ayo tersenyumlah." Hibur Neji sambil memegang kedua kedua bahu Hinata. Hinata kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" _Arigatou_. Tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Neji- _nii_? Siapa itu _Aegis_?"

"….aku tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang sebelum kau terlambat." Kata Neji yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata dan mereka segara memasuki mobil milik Neji. Lalu mobil itu langsung berjalan keluar. Tak lama mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan dari kediaman Hyuuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu suasana di Konoha _Internasional High School_ mulai padat dipenuhi murid-murid. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:35 pagi. Dua puluh lima belas menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Maklum saja kalau sudah banyak yang datang. Akhirnya Neji dan Hinata tiba di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut. Hinata segera keluar dari mobil dan langsung berpamitan dengan Neji yang segera berangkat menuju kantornya. Saat melewati pintu gerbang, Hinata dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang yang menyapanya dari belakang.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata- _chan_!" Sapa Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Kiba- _kun_." Jawab Hinata.

"Ke kelas bareng, yuk!" Tawar pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya itu.

"Iya." Lirih Hinata sambil mengangguk. Saat melewati koridor sekolah, keduanya dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan seseorang dari belakang.

"Hinata- _chan_! Kiba! _Ohayouuuuu_!"

Hinata dan Kiba refleks menoleh ke belakang. Mereka mendapati Naruto berlari ke arah mereka.

" _O-ohayou_ , N-Naruto- _kun_. A-apa kabar?" Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit gugup. Lagi-lagi pipinya merona begitu melihat wajah tampan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _arigatou_ Hinata- _chan_! Hehehehehe!" Nyengir Naruto menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang bersih.

"Hoi, Naruto! Tumben kau tidak telat! Pasti kakakmu mengancammu lagi ya? Hahahahaha!" Ejek Kiba.

"Ckk! Berisik kau, Kiba! Setidaknya kali ini aku Uzumaki Naruto tidak datang terlambat, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengomeliku hahahahaha!" Bangga Naruto.

"Yeah, untuk besok sampai seterusnya kujamin kau akan terlambat lagi, _Baka_." Sindir Kiba.

"Sialan kau! Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi." Ajak Naruto yang diikuti oleh Kiba dan Hinata menuju kelas XI-2, kelas di mana mereka bertiga satu kelas.

.

.

.

Masing-masing kelas telah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid. Ada yang sedang bergosip, ada yang sedang memakan keripik kentangnya, ada yang meminjam pr dari temannya, ada yang sibuk memainkan _smartphone_ nya seraya _update_ status, ada yang asyik melamun sambil menatap jendela dan juga ada yang sebagian hanya membaca buku novel atau komik yang dibawa dari rumah.

"Pagi ini membosankan sekali ya? Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang menarik." Celoteh salah seorang siswi.

BRAKKKK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas itu dibuka oleh seorang siswi dengan cukup keras.

"Hei Fuu! Apa-apaan kau?! Kalau mau buka pintu pelan-pelan donk!" Protes Sasame.

" _Gomen_! _Gomen_! Aku punya kabar baru!" teriak Fuu sambil mengangkat korannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Woi, Fuu! Pagi-pagi gini, kau sudah membuat keributan!" Balas Naruto tak kalah keras dari Fuu.

"Yang penting kalian semua mendengarkanku, mengerti?!" Lanjut Fuu yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Memangya ada apa sih?" Tanya Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentang yang selalu dibawanya ke mana saja.

Fuu mengangguk semangat, menampilkan ekspresi sumringah, "Semalam _Aegis_ beraksi lagi! Lihat! Kali ini korbannya si Gatou!"

"Benarkah?!" Teriak semua murid serempak minus Naruto dan Hinata.

"Akhirnya si tua bangka cebol itu mati juga!" Ucap Kiba dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Polisi benar-benar payah padahal kan dia sudah terbukti bersalah tapi tetap saja mereka tak mampu menjebloskannya ke penjara!" Ujarnya lagi.

"Wajar, dia kan termasuk bagian pemerintahan yang cukup berkuasa. Aku yakin polisi-polisi itu pasti disuapnya untuk menutupi kasus-kasusnya." Sahut Shinra.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir selama ini yang selalu diincar dan dibunuh oleh _Aegis_ hanya orang-orang jahat saja kan? Bagus juga kalau korbannya memang para penjahat. Anggap saja sebagai hukuman mati." Jelas Ajisai.

" _Aegis_ itu benar-benar keren! Aksinya luar biasa sekali! Cara kerjanya benar-benar rapi, bahkan kepolisian sampai detektif terhebat sekalipun tidak berhasil menemukan dan menangkapnya!" Seru siswa yang lain dengan antusias.

"Tapi dia benar-benar pembunuh yang baik! Semua para penjahat apapun selalu dibereskannya! Bahkan buronan bersaudara berbahaya si Kinkaku dan Ginkaku yang berhasil kabur dari Penjara saja juga berhasil dibunuhnya tanpa ampun!" Sahut Fuu yang makin antusias.

"Para penjahat seperti mereka itu memang pantas dibunuh!" Sahut Hotaru.

" _Kau semakin terkenal saja eh, Panda-nee?"_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati, sedari tadi terdiam menyimak percakapan teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"A- _ano_ …Naruto- _kun_?" Panggil Hinata sambil menatap Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ya begini-begini mereka duduk sebangku sejak Hinata pindah ke sekolah ini sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Karena itulah hubungan mereka lumayan dekat dan akrab meski terkadang Hinata suka gugup saat menyapa atau berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Hinata- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto, mengalihkan tatapannya dari komik yang dibacanya ke arah Hinata.

"Siapa itu _Aegis_? Dia sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa teman-teman kita senang sekali membicarakannya?" Tanya Hinata dengan polos.

"Apa?! Kau tidak tahu nama itu?!" Seru Naruto kaget.

"Aduh N-Naruto- _kun_! Jangan teriak-teriak. Telingaku sakit nih…" Protes Hinata sembari mengusap telinganya.

" _G-gomen_ , Hinata- _chan_. Yah, Aku heran saja. Apa benar kau tidak tahu siapa itu _Aegis_?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup buku komiknya, "Baiklah, aku beritahu saja siapa itu _Aegis_. _Aegis_ adalah seorang pembunuh yang mengincar dan menghabisi orang-orang jahat. Tapi bagi masyarakat, _Aegis_ adalah pahlawan untuk menegakkan keadilan dan menghukum orang-orang yang jahat. Selain itu orang itu selalu memakai topeng dan pakaian serba hitam saat beroperasi sehingga polisi tidak bisa mengenalinya. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, pihak kepolisian bahkan semua detektif tidak bisa menemukan dan menangkapnya karena identitasnya saja pun mereka tidak tahu." Terangnya.

" _Yah, meski yang tahu identitasnya cuma aku sendiri sih."_ Batin Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Begitu…..Naruto- _kun_? M-m-menurutmu apakah _Aegis_ bisa diminta tolong untuk melindungi seseorang? M-maksudku sebagai _bodyguard_?"

"Hinata- _chan_?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kelas, "Tolong lupakan saja perkataanku tadi."

TETTTT!

TETTTT!

TETTTT!

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, dan semua murid-murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Lalu masuklah seorang guru ke kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Tiba-tiba saja Morino Ibiki sudah ada di depan kelas. "Kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku paket Matematika halaman seratus lima puluh lima." Dan akhirnya pelajaran pun mulai seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Tenten sedang memeriksa berbagai macam dokumen ketika Ino, salah satu _assassin_ sepertinya sekaligus sahabat dekat dan asisten pribadinya datang menghampirinya.

"Tenten- _san_. Ini File yang anda minta." Ucap Ino sembari menaruh berkas file yang dibawanya di atas meja Tenten.

" _Arigatou_. Apakah ada kabar mengenai kasus pembunuhan Gatou, Ino?" Tanya Tenten tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari dokumen di hadapannya.

"Kasusnya sekarang sedang ramai diperbincangkan di berbagai media. Tapi tenang saja pihak kepolisian tidak akan bisa menemukan bukti-bukti lain selain hanya kalung Rosario yang kau tinggalkan seperti biasanya. Terlebih lagi skandal korupsi dan kejahatan-kejahatan Gatou lainnya sedang meledak di internet."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu persiapkan untuk membeli semua perusahaan Gatou dan perbaikilah sistemnya yang kacau. Lakukan juga pergantian semua jajaran staff kepimpinan dengan orang-orang yang bisa kau percaya dan terakhir, urus semua karyawan yang saat ini sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit akibat kasus keracunan gas pabrik." Jelas Tenten.

"Baik."

Ino memutar tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan ruangan atasannya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Tenten berkata…

"Oh ya! Apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

"Satu jam lagi akan ada pertemuan kerjasama dengan Presdir Hyuuga _Corporation_ untuk membahas proyek pembangunan mall di sini. Apa ada yang lain, Tenten- _san_?"

"Tidak ada. Ingat! Kita harus berhasil kali ini, jangan sampai ada kesalahan sekecil apapun. Aku tak ingin perusahaan besar dan ternama seperti Hyuuga akan mencemooh kita jika kita melakukan sedikit kesalahan saat pertemuan nanti."

"Baik."

"Semoga saja kerjasama kali ini berjalan sukses." Gumam Tenten sembari memegang sebuah kalung Rosario yang dikenakan pada lehernya. Di balik kalung Rosario mungil itu terdapat simbol bertuliskan H.T. Entah apa maksud dari simbol itu yang jelas setiap kali Tenten mencoba menggali kembali kenangan masa lalunya lewat simbol pada kalung itu, kepalanya selalu didera rasa pening yang luar biasa. Bahkan Naruto yang selalu khawatir akan kondisi kakaknya itu sering melarangnya untuk tidak memaksakan mengingatnya lagi meski peringatan tersebut berakhir sia-sia mengingat Tenten termasuk gadis yang keras kepala dan cukup menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Neji tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Kedua mata lavendernya begitu fokus pada sederet angka dan kalimat. Suara pintu yang terbuka sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sai melangkah masuk sambil menutup pintunya. Pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Neji? Aku hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa 1 jam lagi akan ada pertemuan dengan Presdir Fujioka _Corporation_ di kantor pusatnya." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Fujioka? Maksudmu Fujioka si Pemimpin Kelompok Dagang Wilayah Timur?" Tanya Neji.

"Bukan. Tentu saja dia."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana penyelidikan mengenai kasus pembakaran gudang penyimpanan barang dan penganiayaan anak buah kita di Pelabuhan Konoha? Apa ada berita baru dari Shikamaru?" Tanya Neji.

Sai menggeleng sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Sayangnya belum. Tapi melihat berbagai bukti yang sudah kita kumpulkan kemarin sepertinya memang mengarah ke kelompok itu."

Neji terdiam sambil memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya, "Sudah kuduga…"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk membantu memantau dan menyelidiki pergerakan yang dilakukan Kelompok Orochimaru di Wilayah Otogakure. Tapi untuk menembus pertahanan mereka dan membongkar segalanya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah lagi, Shikamaru juga mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu Kelompok Orochimaru resmi menjalin kerjasama dengan Kelompok Momochi Zabusa. Akibatnya jumlah pasukannya pun semakin bertambah banyak. Sebaikya kita juga jangan bertindak terlalu gegabah. Satu kesalahan fatal saja bisa membuat posisi kita yang menjadi hancur."

Neji mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Lalu bagaimana dengan pengiriman senjata yang akan diterima oleh kelompok cabangku di Iwagakure dan Kumogakure?"

"Besok siang pengirimannya akan tiba di sana. Ini agak sulit mengingat pihak Kepolisian Konoha, Iwa dan Kumo sudah memperketat pengawasan dan penjagaan di setiap perbatasan. Untungnya, ada Bee- _sama_ , Darui, Anko- _san_ dan Kurotsuchi bisa ikut membantu."

"Mengenai perjanjian proyek pertambangan pasir besi dan timah dengan pemerintah?"

"Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar. Mereka akan memberikan izin pada kita untuk memperpanjang masa kontraknya sampai 5 tahun." Jelas Sai.

"Baguslah. Lalu, ada kabar mengenai pengkhianat yang sedang kita cari?" Tanya Neji.

"Mengenai it-

BRAKKKKKK!

Perkataan Sai terputus begitu pintu ruangan kantor Neji terbuka kasar. Sesosok pemuda berambut mencuat seperti nanas yang mengenakan jas hitam memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh tiga pria asing yang bertubuh besar sedang menarik seseorang pria yang diikat dengan tali. Wajah dan sekujur tubuh pria itu sudah babak belur. Bagian jari jempol, telunjuk dan tengah pada kedua tangannya telah dipotong dengan menggunakan tang hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Pria itu terus meronta-ronta dan menangis dengan nyaring.

"Bukan hanya merusak pintuku, bahkan kau juga mengotori ruanganku dengan sampah. Bisakah kau tidak menganggu perbincangan kami, Shikamaru?" Ucap Neji dingin bercampur kesal.

"Ck, _Mendokusai_." Gerutu Shikamaru. "Nih! Aku sudah membawakanmu orang yang kau maksud." Ujarnya sambil menarik tubuh pria itu dan mendorongnya dengan kasar sampai pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

Neji segera berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri pria itu yang dipaksa berlutut di depan dirinya. Tanpa perlu disuruh pun, pria itu langsung mencium sepatu mahal milik Neji.

" _G-g-g-g-gomen_ Neji- _sama_. S-s-s-saya janji t-t-tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…" Lirih Pria itu dengan nada memohon.

"Aku tidak menerima seorang pengkhianat di sini. Kau tahu kan hukuman bagi seorang pengkhianat, Hyuuga Iroha?" Ujar Neji sambil menatap hina pada pria bernama Hyuuga Iroha itu.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Neji- _sama_!"

"Alasan basi. Sebelum berkhianat, harusnya kau cari tahu dulu siapa yang kau khianati." Kata Neji sinis.

"S-s-saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya melakukannya demi keselamatan Anda dan Hinata- _sama_!"

BRUAKKK!

"ARGHHHH!" Lolong Iroha kesakitan begitu wajahnya ditendang sampai pria itu terjatuh, dan kepalanya langsung diinjak keras oleh Neji.

"Jangan pernah membawa-bawa nama Hinata di depanku untuk melindungi perbuatan busukmu, sampah." Ujar Neji. Nada suaranya terdengar jauh lebih dingin dari yang biasanya.

"A-a-ampuni saya, N-N-Neji- _sama_ …."

"Sai!" Panggil Neji sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengabaikan ucapan maaf yang terus bergulir dari bibir pria itu padanya. Dengan sigap, Sai segera memberikan sebuah _handgun silver_ pada Neji. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu, hanya menguap sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku jasnya, mengambil sebatang dan menyulutnya menggunakan pemantik api.

"S-s-s-saya mohon…t-t-tolong jangan bunuh saya…" Sesekali terdengar suara isak tangis memilukan dari bibir Iroha, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Aku tidak suka pengkhianatan. Terlebih lagi yang melakukannya adalah salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga sendirilah yang berkhianat." Ucap Neji sambil menodongkan _handgun_ nya ke kepala Iroha. Mata lavendernya menatap hina pada pria yang diikat itu.

"S-s-saya mohon tolong beri saya kesempatan lagi…" Lirih pria itu.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak suka pengkhianatan…..termasuk berkhianat pada si Orochimaru!"

"S-s-saya bersumpah akan setia kepadamu! Ampuni saya, Neji- _sama_!"

DUARRRRRR!

Satu tembakan dilepaskan oleh Neji, tepat mengenai kepala Hyuuga Iroha. Membuat pria itu mati seketika. Beruntung tidak ada yang mendengar suara tembakan itu, mengingat seluruh ruangan kantor Neji itu kedap suara.

"Singkirkan mayatnya dari hadapanku, Shikamaru." Perintah Neji dingin sambil menyimpan _handgun_ di balik jasnya. Shikamaru hanya mendengus lalu menyuruh ketiga pria asing tadi untuk mengangkut dan membuang mayat pria itu ke suatu tempat.

"Aku pergi sekarang, Sai."

"Huh? Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sai heran.

"Hnn, biar saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan suruh orang untuk menyiapkan mobilmu." Kata Sai sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan Neji.

"Hnn. Shikamaru, kutitipkan kantor ini padamu sebentar dan panggil _cleaning service_ untuk membersihkan lantai ruangan ini sampai bersih." Ucap Neji.

" _Mendokusai_ …" Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke kursi Neji dan langsung duduk lalu membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak dan mematikannya, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja lalu ia tertidur pulas.

"Neji, mobilmu sudah siap." Ucap Sai.

Neji mengangguk dan melenggang pergi. Neji terus melangkah menuju _lift._ Beberapa menit kemudian, Neji langsung menuju ke depan pintu masuk lobi perusahaannya, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu masuk. Pemuda itu segera melajukan mobilnya menuju gedung utama Fujioka _Corporation_ yang terletak di pusat kota.

Di samping semua aktivitas dan bisnis bersihnya. Ia bekerjasama Shikamaru dan Sai dalam melakukan pengiriman berbagai macam senjata termasuk senjata api. Hal ini terpaksa ia lakukan demi menjaga, melindungi dan mempertahankan kelompoknya begitu pula dengan Kelompok Dagang Wilayah Utara Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Shikamaru dan Sai. Mengingat semakin ketat dan kejamnya dunia persaingan bisnis antara berbagai kelompok di masing-masing wilayah membuat Neji harus memeras otak dan melakukan banyak hal untuk meminimalisir resiko dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Selain melakukan penyelundupan, mereka juga melakukan penganiayaan dan pembunuhan. Mereka tak segan-segan melakukan itu jika ada yang berani main-main, berbuat curang dalam perusahaan, membocorkan sesuatu pada musuh dan mengkhianati mereka contohnya seperti yang dialami oleh Hyuuga Iroha. Bisa dibilang tindakan mereka diibaratkan hampir sama dengan kelompok _yakuza_ putih, meski mereka bertiga menolak mentah-mentah untuk menyamakan diri mereka sebagai _yakuza_. _Yakuza_ putih adalah kelompok _yakuza_ yang lebih mengutamakan bisnis bersih seperti bisnis bidang properti, proyek pembangunan hotel dan sebagainya, tapi tak jarang juga mereka melakukan pembunuhan, penyelundupan senjata dan penganiayaan demi melindungi dan mempertahankan kelompoknya. Berbeda sekali dengan kelompok _yakuza_ hitam yang melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan besar seperti korupsi, pemerasan, perampokan, penculikan, penjualan barang pasar gelap, judi illegal, prostitusi, perdagangan obat bius, penipuan dan sebagainya sebagai bisnis utama mereka. Walau begitu hanya beberapa orang dalam pemerintahan saja yang tahu kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Neji dan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka juga selalu memerlukan bantuan dan keamanan dari Neji dan mereka bersedia untuk membantunya memberikan informasi-informasi penting termasuk informasi untuk mengusut tuntas kasus kecelakaan yang dialami oleh orang tua Neji. Oleh karena itulah, Neji selalu merasa aman untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan pemerintah mengingat elektabilitas kepercayaan mereka pada dirinya sangat tinggi. Sebenarnya Hinata juga sudah mengetahuinya sejak 5 tahun lalu saat Hinata tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mengenai penyelundupan senjata dan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai. Awalnya Hinata merasa marah, sedih dan kecewa. Tetapi ia juga langsung cepat mengerti mengenai tindakan-tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Neji, mengingat kondisi perusahaan serta kelompok dagang milik Hyuuga semakin bertambah terpuruk baik sejak Hizashi masih hidup sampai ia meninggal, hal itu terjadi karena beberapa pihak-pihak perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengannya tiba-tiba bergabung dengan Kelompok Orochimaru yang memimpin Wilayah Otogakure yang terkenal karena melakukan berbagai macam kecurangan, kekerasan serta bisnis kotor seperti penyuapan, penjualan illegal dan lain-lain. Bahkan mereka tidak main-main untuk membunuh demi mencapai tujuan mereka. Tetapi berkat kerja keras, kegigihan, keberanian dan kejeniusan Neji, satu per satu pihak-pihak yang awalnya bergabung dengan Orochimaru akhirnya kembali lagi berpihak dan bekerjasama padanya. Selama 7 tahun, Perusahaan dan Kelompok dagang milik Neji menjadi sangat berhasil dan sukses merajai wilayah Barat Konoha.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa! Naruto- _kun_! Jangan sampai kalah!"

"Ayo Kiba-senpai!"

"Kyaaaaa! Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Naruto! Terima ini!" Teriak Kiba seraya melemparkan bola basket ke arah Naruto.

Dengan sigap, Naruto menangkap bola t _ersebut, lalu memasukannya ke dalam ring._

" _YEAHHHHH! MASUK! MASUK!_ NARUTO _-KUN_ MEMANG HEBATTTTT!

"KYAAAAAAAA! NARUTO- _KUN_ KERENNNNNN!"

"KYAAAAAA! NARUTO- _KUN_!"

"OK! Ok! Waktunya istirahat!" Seru Kiba sambil menuju pinggir lapangan basket diikuti oleh anggota klub lainnya.

"I-ini Naruto- _kun_ , minumlah." Hinata memberikan sebuah botol minuman yang ada di genggaman tangannya pada Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

" _Arigatou_ , Hinata- _chan_!" Naruto tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang terawat. Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah makin memerah.

"Oh ya, Hinata- _chan_. Ayo temani aku ke kantin. Sekalian aku traktir kau makan. Gimana?"

"E-eh? B-baiklah…."

Mereka berdua keluar dari lapangan basket dan menuju kantin sekolah. Mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang koridor sambil mengobrol.

"Oh ya, nilai ulangan matematikamu tadi dapat berapa?"

"Oh itu, Sembilan puluh delapan."

"Wow! Hinata- _chan_ hebat!"

"I-itu biasa saja, Naruto- _kun_. Kalau kamu?"

"Yah, hanya dapat nilai delapan puluh tujuh sih. Tapi aku senang kalau nilai matematikaku tidak separah seperti dulu. Ini semua berkat kau. _Arigatou_ , Hinata- _chan_."

"Ah, itu hanya kebetulan."

"Maaf juga ya. Gara-gara aku yang memintamu mengajariku membuat kue ulang tahun. Kau pasti masih lelah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Iya, tanyakan saja."

"Sebenarnya kue ulang tahun yang kau buat kemarin. Kau berikan pada siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh kue itu…tentu saja aku memberikannya pada kakakku." Ucap Naruto.

Eh? Kakak? Tapi setahuku bukannya Naruto- _kun_ itu yatim piatu? Oh ya tadi pagi kan Kiba juga sempat mengatakan 'kakak' ke dia. Tapi sejak kapan Naruto- _kun_ punya kakak? Aku jadi bingung." Batin Hinata bingung."

Melihat kebingungan yang jelas terpatri di wajah cantik Hinata, Naruto hanya nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah ya! karena kau masih baru bersekolah di sini selama 4 bulan. Aku akan ceritakan yang sebenarnya mengenai diriku termasuk kakak angkatku. Ayo, Hinata." Ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata pelan untuk segera menuju ke kantin.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Veneno_ berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk perusahaan Fujioka _Corporation_. Seorang petugas segera membukakan pintu mobil tersebut. Neji segera keluar dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas parkir.

Neji melangkah memasuki kantor utama _Fujioka Corporation_ lalu menuju resepsionis. Salah satu staff ber _name tag_ Uzuki Yugao yang berada di balik meja resepsionis menyambutnya dengan ramah, "Selamat siang, Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Neji mengangguk, "Apa Presdir Fujioka ada?"

"Iya, presdir ada di ruangannya. Tetapi apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?"

"Hnn. Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Aku sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar…" Kata Yugao sambil menelepon seseorang. "Maaf menganggu Anda, Presdir Fujioka. Ada Presdir Hyuuga yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Setelah diam sejenak, Yugao mengangguk, "Baik." Kemudian staff itu menutup teleponnya dan kembali menatap Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Presdir Fujioka sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda. Mari saya antarkan Anda ke ruangan presdir." Kata Yugao.

Tak berselang lama, Neji dan Yugao tiba di depan pintu ruangan kerja Presdir Fujioka.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan.

Yugao pun masuk ke dalam ruangan presdir itu.

"Wah dia tampan sekali!" Terdengar suara pekikan terpesona dari para karyawati Fujioka _Corp_.

"Dia Hyuuga Neji kan? Keren banget!"

"Sudah punya pacar belum ya?" Mereka terkagum-kagum oleh sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangan Presdir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Neji sang Presdir Hyuuga _Corp_.

Cklek!

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu. Silakan masuk, Presdir telah menunggu Anda."

" _Arigatou_." Neji segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja presdir. Saat memasuki ruangan kerja itu, alangkah terkejutnya Neji saat pandangan dirinya bertemu langsung dengan wanita bercepol dua yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"K-kau?!...T-Tenten?" Neji tampak tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

 **TBC**

 **Konnichiwa! Maaf author baru bisa update chapter 2! Karena author lagi sibuk utk persiapan UTS. Maaf kalau dalam FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya apalagi author agak sulit dan telat menyalurkan imajinasi author ke FF ini.** **Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun baik silent reader maupun reader yang membaca, menfollow dan menfavorite FF ini. So please kasih review! Arigatouuuuuu!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Black Hearts of Aegis**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto itu Anime sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre:** _ **Crime**_ **,** _ **Friendship**_ **,** _ **Romance**_ **(?),** _ **Family, Drama**_ **dll.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi sedikit dari unsur games** _ **Assassin Creed Brotherhood dan Syndicate**_ **milik Ubisoft dan lain-lainnya.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje,** _ **Typo**_ **, alur lambat.** **Author masih** _ **newbei**_ **dalam membuat FF. Jadi author juga masih bingung ksh judul yang tepat untuk Fic ini! Maaf kalo ga nyambung sama ceritanya :D**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Main Pairing: NejiTen**

 **Other pair: NaruHina.**

 **Characters: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata (dan akan muncul nama-nama lain sewaktu-waktu).**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

"K-kau…?! T-Tenten?" Neji tampak tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Tenten hanya mengernyit bingung seraya menatap Neji, "Maaf? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Hyuuga- _san_?"

Neji masih terpaku menatap Tenten yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Apa kau tidak ingat siapa aku? Ini aku Neji. Teman masa kecilmu."

"A- _ano_ , Hyuuga- _san_?"

"Tenten? Namamu Hwang Tenten kan?" Tanya Neji sambil memegang tangan Tenten.

"E-eh? Hwang?" Tanya Tenten yang semakin bingung. Sedangkan Yugao yang masih berada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam memandangi mereka, ia langsung maju sambil menatap Neji, "Maaf karena saya menyela, Hyuuga- _sama_. Tapi nama Tenten- _sama_ adalah Fujioka Tenten. Mungkin anda salah orang."

Neji terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan melepaskan genggamannya dengan lembut lalu ia membungkuk maaf pada Tenten. Dalam hati Neji merutuki perbuatannya yang menurutnya terlihat tidak sopan itu, "Maaf atas kelancangan perkataan dan sikap saya tadi, Fujioka- _san_."

Tenten tersenyum manis, "Ah tidak masalah. Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai saja sekarang pertemuan kerjasamanya. Silakan duduk, Hyuuga- _san_." Ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan Neji untuk duduk. "Yugao- _san_. Tolong kau bawakan kami minuman sekarang." Perintahnya yang langsung dijalankan oleh wanita berambut ungu itu dengan sigap.

" _Arigatou_ , Fujioka- _san_." Ucap Neji tenang sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut. Akhirnya, mereka berdua langsung membahas tentang kerja sama perusahaan mereka mengenai proyek pembangunan mall yang akan dibangun di kawasan Ginza.

.

.

.

Setelah 'insiden' kecil yang terjadi di Fujioka _Corporation_ itu, pertemuan kerjasama antar kedua perusahaan terbesar itu berjalan lancar. Membuat kedua pemilik perusahaan tersebut tersenyum puas terutama Neji setelah menandatangani kontrak kerjasama yang akan mulai dilakukan dua bulan ke depan. Hyuuga _Corporation_ yang dipimpin oleh Neji bertanggung jawab akan menyediakan jasa kontraktor beserta semua perlengkapan bahan bangunan yang dibutuhkan. Sedangkan Fujioka _Corporation_ yang dipimpin Tenten akan menyediakan lokasi strategis untuk pembangunan mall-nya. Bisa dibilang dana yang dikeluarkan kedua perusahaan itu tidaklah sedikit. Hyuuga _Corporation_ sudah berulang kali mengajukan proposal kerja sama pada Fujioka _Corporation_ mengingat perusahaan tersebut merupakan perusahaan yang sangat susah diajak untuk bekerjasama dan memiliki persyaratan yang cukup ketat terlebih lagi mereka juga sukses memimpin dan merajai perdagangan wilayah Timur Konoha. Berkat usaha dan kegigihan yang Neji lakukan selama ini tidak berujung sia-sia, sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan kerja sama yang sangat menguntungkan itu.

"Semoga kerja sama kita berjalan dengan lancar, Fujioka- _san_." Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Tenten setelah menandatangani kontrak perjanjian kerjasama. Tak lupa sebuah senyumann telah terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

" _Ne_. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda juga, Hyuuga- _san_. Semoga kerja sama kita berjalan dengan lancar." Balas Tenten sambil tersenyum kemudian balas mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Neji. "Oh ya…sepertinya ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang." Tenten melihat jam tangannya sekarang yang menunjukkan pukul 12.10 siang.

"Hnn. Benar juga." Neji juga ikut melihat jam tangan Rolex-nya.

"Apakah anda mau makan siang bersama dengan saya, Hyuuga- _san_." Tawar Tenten dengan sopan.

"Apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak. Biasanya aku makan siang sendiri atau kadang-kadang bersama partner-ku tapi sayangnya ia sedang sibuk menggantikanku untuk menghadiri rapat dengan klien lain." Kata Tenten.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Neji mengangguk setuju. Rasanya tidak sopan jika sampai menolak niat baik rekan bisnis barunya itu. Neji juga merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Tenten meski usia mereka hanya berbeda setahun. Bahkan perasaannya bercampur aduk dalam hatinya saat memandang wajah cantik gadis bercepol dua yang baru dijumpaiinya hari ini.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut dengan saya. Oh ya jangan terlalu formal padaku, panggil saja aku Tenten, Hyuuga- _san_."" Ajak Tenten yang berjalan memimpin di depan Neji.

Neji menatap Tenten sejenak dan mengangguk kecil, seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya, "Begitu juga denganku. Panggil saja aku Neji." Lanjutnya yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Tenten.

"Kita akan makan siang di mana, Tenten- _san_?" Tanya Neji.

"Kebetulan aku tahu kafe yang enak di sekitar sini." Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum pada Neji lalu kembali berjalan di depan Neji.

.

.

.

"Eh?! Jadi kau merupakan adik angkat Fujioka Tenten? Maksudku Fujioka yang memimpin Fujioka _Corporation_ dan Kelompok Dagang Wilayah Timur Konoha?" Tanya Hinata shock.

Naruto mengangguk mantap sambil menyantap ramennya dengan lahap, "Begitulah. Aku sudah diadopsi menjadi adiknya sejak 8 tahun lalu. Ibuku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan sedangkan ayahku…maaf aku tidak suka membicarakannya." Ucapnya sambil memandang mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku, Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum maklum.

" _Arigatou_. Oh ya mengenai tugas kelompok Fisika besok kamu mau mengerjakannya di rumah siapa? Aku sih terserah Hinata- _chan_ saja…" Ucap Naruto.

"Umm. Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu saja, Naruto- _kun_. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Rumahku? Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kok!" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Malah aku senang sekali karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengunjungi rumahku!" Ucap Naruto semangat yang tiba-tiba langsung mengenggam kedua tangan mungil Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

BLUSH!

"N-N-Naruto- _kun_!" Pekik Hinata malu. Wajah cantiknya sukses merona hebat begitu melihat tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda Uzumaki yang disukai dan dikaguminya itu. Beruntung saat itu suasana kantin sekolah ini sedang tidak ramai.

"H-huh?!" Sadar akan perbuatannya itu, Naruto cepat-cepat melepaskan genggamannya dan wajahnya pun juga ikut merona karenanya. "M-m-maafkan aku karena aku lepas kendali, Hinata- _chan_."

"T-t-tidak apa-apa."

TETTTTTTT!

TETTTTTTT!

TETTTTTTT!

"Gawat! Aku belum ganti seragam sama sekali! Mana jam pelajaran sekarang si Kurenai _sensei_ nih! Mati aku!" Teriak Naruto panik.

"Lebih baik kau balik ke ruang ganti sekarang. Nanti aku akan menjelaskan alasannya ke _sensei_. Aku yakin _sensei_ pasti mengerti dan tidak akan menghukummu." Ucap Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

"Ah! _Arigatou_ , Hinata- _chan_! Kau benar-benar malaikat penolongku! Sudah dulu ya, nanti aku akan menyusulmu, _Dattebayo_!" Ucap Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto segera berlari menuju ruang ganti meninggalkan kantin dan Hinata yang juga berlari kecil menuju ke kelas. Untunglah dia selalu rajin berolahraga dan berlatih bela diri di bawah bimbingan Tenten, sehingga tubuhnya tetap segar bugar dan kakinya terlatih dengan baik untuk berlari kencang seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

Tak sampai 10 menit, mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Sebuah kafe sederhana tapi bertema modern dan suasananya terlihat begitu ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung. Mengingat sekarang adalah waktu makan siang. Terlihat beberapa pelayan yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan yang memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Sepertinya tempat ini ramai sekali." Kata Neji mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Semua meja di kafe ini sudah penuh diisi oleh pengunjung saat ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memesan tempat sebelum kita datang ke sini." Balas Tenten.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya, mengantar mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan _VIP_ kafe tersebut. Ruangan _VIP_ yang dipesan oleh Tenten tidaklah terlalu luas, tapi cukup berkesan mengenai desain interiornya. Hanya ada sebuah meja makan bundar dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan beberapa hiasan atau pajangan di beberapa sudut.

Setelah mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing, seorang pelayan berdiri di samping meja lalu memberikan daftar menu pada mereka dan menunggu pesanan menu yang akan dipilih keduanya.

"Aku pesan Tenderloin _Steak_ dan Orange _Juice_. Kalau kau?" Tenten melirik ke Neji.

"Hnn. Aku pesan Wagyu _Steak_ dan _Cappucino_." Neji langsung mengembalikan daftar menu itu pada pelayan yang baru saja selesai mencatat pesanan keduanya lalu mengulang pesanan mereka kembali. Tak lama pelayan itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Selama menunggu makanan mereka datang. Tenten yang tidak menyukai suasana canggung langsung memulai pembicaraan, karena ia ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok pemimpin kelompok dagang wilayah Barat Konoha itu.

"Kudengar katanya kau memiliki adik perempuan, Neji- _san_?" Tanya Tenten

Neji mengangguk sembari meminum _cappuccino_ -nya yang baru saja dibawakan oleh pelayan, "Lebih tepatnya adik sepupu. Dia merupakan putri tunggal pamanku, Hyuuga Hiashi. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri."

"Adikmu bersekolah di mana?"

"Hnn. Saat ini ia bersekolah di _Konoha Internasional High School_ , ia sudah bersekolah di sana sejak 4 bulan lalu sebagai murid baru. Ada apa?" Neji menatap heran Tenten yang terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Ah. Berarti dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan adikku kalau begitu." Ujar Tenten sembari meminum _orange juice_ nya dengan santai.

" _Adik? Sejak kapan dia punya adik? Bukannya ia anak tunggal?"_ Batin Neji bingung.

"Adik? Kau memiliki seorang adik? Aku baru tahu."

"Hahaha. Dia sebenarnya adik angkat, aku sudah mengadopsinya sejak 8 tahun lalu. Adikku memang tidak suka mempublikasikan dirinya begitu juga denganku meski kadang-kadang aku terpaksa melakukannya demi memperkuat citra perusahaanku. Yah bisa dibilang yang mengetahui hal ini hanya beberapa kenalan dekatku saja termasuk anda sekarang." Tenten berujar sembari diselingi tawa kecil.

"Begitu. Kalau boleh saya tahu, namanya siapa?" Tanya Neji.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"… _Ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan. Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Kami-sama? Haruskan kau mempermainkan takdir kami, eh?"_ Batin Neji sinis. Meski berpikir seperti itu, diam-diam ia juga merasa hal ini merupakan suatu kesempatan yang patut disyukuri, memudahkannya untuk mendekati dan menyelidikinya nanti.

"Sekarang giliranku. Kalau nama adikmu?"

"Hinata. Maksudku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nama yang indah sama seperti namamu, Neji- _san_." Puji Tenten sambil tersenyum tulus dan menatap lembut Neji yang sukses membuat wajah Neji merona tipis tanpa disadarinya.

Neji mengernyitkan dahi sambil memandangi wajah Tenten, "Ada apa?"

"Neji- _san_? Kau sakit?" Tanya Tenten polos.

"Ah. T-tentu saja tidak." Jawab Neji sambil meminum _cappucino_ nya lagi.

Tak lama pelayan datang mengantar hidangan yang sudah mereka pesan. Mereka pun menyantap hidangan makan siang yang mereka pesan itu sambil berbincang-bincang. Dalam sekejap, Neji dan Tenten menjadi akrab. Karena selain memiliki pemikiran yang sama, hobi dan selera mereka pun hampir sama terutama merujuk pada olah raga bela diri. Keduanya dengan segera terlarut dalam perbincangan hangat. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka senang dapat mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam terutama wanita bermata _hazel_ itu sendiri.

Hari sudah mulai menjelang sore, Neji dan Tenten segera keluar dari kafe tersebut setelah membayar pesanan mereka berdua. Mereka langsung kembali ke Fujioka _Corporation_ , mengingat Neji masih memiliki jadwal kerja lainnya. Setibanya di sana, mobil _Lamborghini Veneno_ milik Neji sudah kembali terparkir rapi di depan pintu utama perusahaan ini.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas kerja samanya. Dan maafkan aku karena perbuatanku yang tidak sopan tadi, Tenten- _san_." Ucap Neji.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih karena sudah mau bekerja sama dengan kami. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya, Neji- _san_." Ujar Tenten. Kini mereka saling berjabat tangan lagi kemudian Neji membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya untuk menuju Hyuuga _Corporation_. Sedangkan Tenten hanya terdiam memandang mobil Neji yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Saat ia mulai menapakkan kakinya ke dalam gedung perusahaannya, tiba-tiba Tenten jatuh berlutut sambil memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan tangannya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit bagai dihujam ribuan jarum tak kasat mata.

"Tenten!" Sesosok pemuda berambut bob hitam bernama Rock Lee bergegas menghampiri Tenten dengan raut muka panik. Lee ikut berlutut di depan Tenten sembari memegang pundaknya. Bahkan seorang petugas satpam juga datang menghampirinya.

Setelah cukup lama berlutut, Tenten langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sembari memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Kemudian ia menolehkan tatapannya pada Lee yang tengah menatap cemas padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lee…" Gumam Tenten sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Baik-baik apanya?! Lihat saja wajahmu pucat sekali tahu!" Tukas Lee. "Apa perlu kuhubungi Tsunade- _sama_ untuk datang memeriksamu?" Lanjutnya sembari mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya.

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak mau merepotkannya." Tolak Tenten cepat-cepat.

"Tapi, Tenten…"

"Sekali aku bilang tidak usah ya tidak usah, Lee!" Bentak Tenten. Gadis cantik bermata cokelat itu langung sadar akan dirinya yang diperhatikan oleh banyak orang, ia merasa malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Lee. Maaf karena aku membentakmu…" Ujar Tenten dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga salah karena memaksamu. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong kau jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk Naruto dan Tsunade- _sama_ , Lee. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas." Ucap Tenten sambil menatap memohon pada Lee.

Lee mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah…tapi kusarankan kau pergilah jalan-jalan dulu, kau perlu menyegarkan pikiranmu. "

Tenten mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia setuju, "Kau benar. Sepertinya aku perlu udara segar. Lee, kau dan Ino tolong kau urus dulu semuanya. Dan terima kasih untuk sarannya."

"Siap, Boss!" Ucap Lee lantang dengan posisi hormat ala tentara dan mengacungkan jempol dengan senyumannya yang menyilaukan mata.

Tenten hanya menggeleng melihat kelakukan sahabatnya yang unik itu kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan-jalan meski sesekali ia memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pening.

" _Aneh…..kenapa saat Hyuuga itu pergi meninggalkanku. Kepalaku mendadak sakit sekali. Tunggu! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ingatan masa laluku yang hilang? Ah, mana mungkin. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya. Yah, mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja."_ Batinnya sambil menyeberangi jalan raya. Gadis itu merasa tidak kesulitan saat menerobos beberapa orang yang menghambur menyeberangi jalan. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah cermin convex yang terpasang di samping lampu lalu lintas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian sinis. Dirinya berjalan ke arah sebuah gang yang cukup sepi. Ia terus berjalan walaupun jalan ini cukup jauh dari perusahaannya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan jalan buntu di depannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah cukup main petak umpetnya. Keluar kamu!" Suruh Tenten sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke salah satu atap gedung bertingkat rendah di tengah kesunyian di gang buntu tersebut.

TAP!

"Hmm, ketahuan rupanya…." Tiba-tiba seorang berpakaian dan bertudung serba hitam telah muncul di atap sebuah gedung kosong bertingkat sepuluh. Orang itu menatap Tenten yang tengah menatap intens dirinya.

DRAP!

Tiba-tiba orang berpakaian serba hitam itu melompat turun dari atap gedung tersebut dan mendarat di atas tanah dengan mulus tanpa luka sedikitpun. Kemudian sosok serba hitam itu langsung membuka tudung jaketnya, orang ini memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik, bermata cokelat tua dan berambut merah muda yang panjang. Gadis itu sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk membaca _nama tag_ Tenten yang tersemat di dada kiri jas _blazer_ nya.

"Kau yang bernama Fujioka Tenten?" Tanya gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Tanpa bertanya pun, kau sudah tahu siapa aku kan?" Balas Tenten angkuh sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Nyonya **Tayuya**?"

Gadis bernama Tayuya itu menyeringai sembari bertepuk tangan pelan,"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, pengusaha sekaligus pemimpin kelompok dagang terkenal seperti anda juga mengenal namaku. Aku benar-benar tersanjung, Fujioka- _sama_."

"Ada urusan apa sampai salah satu anggota _**Sound Four**_ sepertimu mau mengikutiku?"

"Urusanku denganmu? Tentu saja ada….karena **kematianmulah** yang diinginkan klien-klien kami!" Tanpa aba-aba, wanita bernama Tayuya itu langsung melemparkan beberapa pisau kecil yang diambil dari saku pakaiannya ke arah Tenten dengan cepat. Kemudian Tenten bersalto beberapa kali menghindari lemparan-lemparan pisau itu sambil sesekali menendang balik pisau-pisau itu ke arah Tayuya. Sedangkan Tayuya yang melihat serangan-serangan pisau itu malah berbalik menyerangnya langsung menangkisnya dengan menggunakan pedang panjangnya. Dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang, Tayuya menerjang Tenten dengan sebuah pedang panjang yang mengarah langsung ke lehernya.

Trang!

Trang!

Serangan mematikan itu langsung ditahan oleh Tenten dengan salah satu _hidden blade_ nya yang selalu terpasang secara tersembunyi pada lengannya di dalam bagian lengan _blazer_ nya. Tayuya yang melihat hal itu tersentak kaget. Melihat kesempatan saat lawannya terkejut dan lengah, Tenten segera melayangkan tendangan ke perut Tayuya. Gadis bersurai pink itu segera menangkis tendangannya dengan menggunakan lutut kanannya. Tenten dan Tayuya terus berduel dengan sengit, hingga akhirnya sebuah serangan tebasan _hidden blade_ yang dilayangkan oleh Tenten dengan menggunakan _hidden blade_ -nya berhasil mengenai Tayuya pada bagian pipi kirinya. Baru saja ia mendapat serangan tebasan darinya, tiba-tiba ia kembali mendapatkan sebuah serangan berupa tendangan dari Tenten yang tak sempat ia hindari. Akibat tendangan tersebut, Tayuya terlempar beberapa meter namun masih mampu berdiri , Tayuya segera melompat ke arah belakang untuk menjaga jarak dari gadis bercepol dua itu sambil memasang kuda-kuda lagi. Begitu juga dengan Tenten yang juga mengeluarkan _double hidden blade_ -nya.

"Tak kusangka pengusaha sepertimu sanggup melukaiku, Nyonya Fujioka. Sepertinya kau bukan pengusaha biasa…." Tayuya menyeringai sambil mengelap pipi kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah dan menjilatinya dengan perlahan.

"Itu karena kau lemah…" Balas Tenten dengan tenang sambil terus memasuk-keluarkan _hidden blade_ -nya di balik lengan _blazer_ -nya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Tenten barusan, Tayuya mendecih tak suka, "Akan kubunuh kau, _bitch_." Tayuya langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik pakaiannya dan mengarahkannya ke Tenten.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

Peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Tayuya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Tayuya langsung berlari ke arah Tenten dengan cepat,Tayuya melayangkan berbagai serangan dengan cepat. Tenten menangkis serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan Tayuya, kemudian balik menyerang gadis bersurai pink itu dengan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya membuat Tayuya cukup kesulitan menahan serangan Tenten yang sangat cepat. Tenten yang melihat ada celah pun langsung menghantamkan tinjunya pada perut Tayuyadengan sangat kencang.

BUAGH!

"Aghhhh!" Seketika Tayuya terlempar ke belakang sampai menabrak dinding batu bata di gang itu. Tenten yang melihat Tayuya meringis kesakitan hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Segitu saja kemampuanmu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, _Pinky_."

"Ohok! Ohok!" Tiba-tiba gadis itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ia baru merasakan satu atau dua tulang rusuknya telah tergeser atau patah.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku dan membatalkan kerja samamu dengan klienmu daripada kau menanggung malu karena bisa terluka melawanku yang hanya berprofesi sebagai pengusaha biasa." Jelas Tenten sambil memandang Tayuya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau jangan meremehkanku, brengsek!" Teriaknya sambil membuang ludahnya ke tanah, mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedang panjangnya. Lalu Tayuya kembali berdiri dan langsung melesat ke arah Tenten sambil menyerangnya dengan pedang panjang secara membabi buta. Gadis berambut panjang itu tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seorang pengusaha biasa yang berdiri di hadapannya itu bisa menghindari serangannya yang tergolong sangat mematikan dan cepat itu? Bahkan ini sudah terhitung ketiga kalinya gadis bercepol dua itu berhasil melukainya. Bisa-bisa reputasinya sebagai salah satu pembunuh elit terkenal yang tak pernah gagal menghabisi targetnya pun tercoreng karenanya.

Syut!

Syut!

Syut!

Syut!

Tayuya berhasil menghindari jarum-jarum itu, tapi sayangnya dua buah jarum halus yang ditembak oleh Tenten dengan _Hidden Blade_ -nya itu tepat mengenai bagian lehernya. Dampak dari tusukan kedua jarum itu langsung bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Tayuya langsung lumpuh seketika, tubuhnya mengejang hebat dan seluruh tulangnya terasa remuk, kedua matanya membelalak lebar, bola matanya sepertinya mau lepas dari rongganya.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan pada t-t-tubuhku, _Bitch_?!" Tanya Tayuya sambil meringkuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur mendapatkan bonus dariku. Bonus untuk mencicipi temuan terbaru yang merupakan ciptaan temanku." Tenten begitu menikmati pemandangan berdarah ini di hadapannya, melihat efek racun dari kedua jarum itu mulai bekerja dan menyebar di dalam tubuh musuhnya itu. Terlihat dari mulut, hidung, kedua mata dan telinganya mengeluarkan darah yang mencair dengan derasnya. Teriakan memilukan Tayuya mengakhiri segala penderitaannya.

Mengingat pekerjaan di kantornya masih belum selesai walau sudah ditangani oleh Lee dan Ino, Tenten langsung mengarahkan _Hidden Blade_ -nya ke atap bangunan. Dari mata pisau pada senjatanya berganti fungsi menjadi semacam _Rope Launcher Mode_. Ia menembakkan _Rope Launcher_ itu ke atas, dari senjatanya itu keluarlah seutas tali tipis yang meluncur dengan cepat ke atas, di ujung senjatanya itu terdapat pengait yang langsung terkait kuat di atap gedung.

Suara sirine mulai terdengar di telinga Tenten, menandakan polisi sebentar lagi akan tiba dan mendatangi tempat itu. Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, Tenten langsung meluncur dengan cepat dan mendarat di atap bangunan tersebut. Lalu ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan melompati setiap bangunan hingga menuju perusahaan miliknya dengan kemampuan _assassin_ -nya. Tanpa disadari oleh Tenten, ada seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah bangunan. Diam-diam pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sedari tadi menonton adengan perkelahian itu sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan gaya mencuat ke belakang itu terus tersenyum sembari memandangi beberapa polisi yang baru saja mendatangi lokasi kejadian tersebut, "Kau semakin bertambah hebat saja, _Aegis_. Aku sudah tak bersabar lagi untuk bertemu denganmu secara langsung, sayang." Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dari balik kegelapan.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Neji melambat dan berhenti tepat saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dari kuning menjadi merah, pemuda bermata lavender itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada jalanan sekitarnya melalui jendela mobilnya. Seakan dia baru saja teringat sesuatu yang penting, Neji mengambil _smartphone_ dari saku jasnya lalu ia memencet sederet nomor yang dikenalnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Neji? Anak buahku belum-"

"Hnn. Ada tugas baru lagi untukmu, Shikamaru. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan. Ini penting." Potong Neji dingin.

Shikamaru mendesah malas, "Cih, _mendokusai_. Kau ingin aku menyelidiki siapa lagi?"

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki Fujioka Tenten dan Uzumaki Naruto."

Shikamaru mengernyit heran, "Untuk apa? Bukannya kau baru saja selesai bertemu dengan Pimpinan Fujioka _Corporation_? Lalu…..Uzumaki Naruto? Hei! Kenapa juga aku harus menyelidiki temannya adik sepupumu? Kau ingin menjodohkan bocah itu dengan Hinata? Yang benar saja."

"Bukan urusanmu." Tukas Neji kesal. "Yang jelas aku ingin kau menyelidiki mereka berdua. Pokoknya semua hal yang bisa kau dapat. Laporkan padaku apapaun yang kau temukan. Kau dengar, Shikamaru?"

"Ckk, _mendokusai_. Baiklah, saya akan menuruti perintah anda, Hyuuga- _sama_." Sindir Shikamaru sembari menutup teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Dasar rusa pemalas." Umpat Neji sambil memasukan _smartphone_ ke dalam saku jasnya. Kemudian ia segera menjalankan mobilnya lagi begitu melihat lampu lalu lintas itu berubah menjadi warna hijau.

" _Aku yakin kalau dia sebenarnya Hwang Tenten, bukan Fujioka. Tidak salah lagi."_ Batin Neji sembari terus fokus mengendarai mobilnya. _"Tapi…kenapa dia tidak ingat sama aku? Tenten, aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu selama ini."_

 **TBC**

 **Keterangan:**

 ** _Sound Four_ : Merupakan salah satu organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang cukup terkenal di wilayah Otogakure. Organisasi itu merupakan organisasi yang dipimpin secara langsung oleh Orochimaru. Anggota dari Organisasi itu hanya terdiri dari Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo dan terakhir Kimimaro.**

 **Hallo semuanya akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di chapter 3! Maaf ane baru bisa update karena selama 3 minggu lagi mengikuti UAS dan bimbingan skripsi! Maaf karena uda mengecewakan kalian! Mengenai Naruto** **akan mengikuti jejak menjadi assassin seperti Tenten nanti akan dibahas di chapter-chapter berikutnya! Dan fanfic ini seperti saya bilang hanya sedikit terinspirasi dari game Assassin Creed bukan Crossover XD.** **Maaf kalau dalam FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya apalagi author agak sulit dan telat menyalurkan imajinasi author ke FF ini. Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun baik silent reader maupun reader yang membaca, menfollow dan menfavorite FF ini. So please kasih review! Arigatouuuuuu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

BRUAK!

"KALIAN BODOH!" Teriak seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang berwarna hitam itu sambil memukul meja yang tak bersalah dengan kasar.

"M-m-maaf karena kami gagal melaksanakan tugas kami, O-O-Orochimaru- _sama_!" Sakon bersama saudara kembarnya Ukon serta Jirobu dan Kidomaru memohon ampun sambil bersujud di hadapan Orochimaru.

"BUKANKAH KATA KALIAN DIA HANYA SENDIRIAN?! BAGAIMANA BISA TAYUYA MATI DENGAN MUDAHNYA DI TANGAN PEREMPUAN BRENGSEK ITU?!" Raung Orochimaru seraya menyambar sebuah asbak rokok dan melemparkannya ke arah Sakon hingga menghantam telak ke kepala Sakon dengan keras. Bisa dilihat darah segar mulai merembes dari bagian depan kepala Sakon dan langsung membasahi sebagian wajahnya.

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!" Hardik Orochimaru.

BRUGH!

PLAK!

DUAGH!

BRUAGH!

BRUAKK!

"PERCUMA AKU MEMBAYAR KALIAN MAHAL, TAPI KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TAK BECUS MELAKSANAKAN PERINTAHKU! SUDAH BERKALI-KALI KALIAN SELALU GAGAL MENGHABISI SI HYUUGA SIALAN, SEKARANG GILIRAN CECUNGUK ITU YANG MEMPECUNDANGI KALIAN! AKU SUDAH MUAK!"

Setiap pukulan, tamparan dan tendangan dilayangkan ke tubuh anak buahnya sebagai luapan emosi. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani menyela dan menjawab cercaan pemimpin mereka yang sedang marah besar. Kemarahan Orochimaru benar-benar sudah tak terbendung lagi setelah mendapatkan kabar tentang kegagalan Tayuya untuk membunuh Fujioka Tenten yang pada akhirnya berujung pada kematian bagi gadis bersurai pink itu.

Dirinya sangat kesal saat ini. Orochimaru mendudukan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya sembari menghisap rokok untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Bukan hanya karena kegagalan salah satu anak buahnya untuk menghabisi pemimpin kelompok dagang wilayah Timur Konoha itu hingga menyebabkan beberapa kliennya tiba-tiba memutuskan kontrak kerjasama darinya, tapi juga karena kabar kematian Hyuuga Iroha, salah satu sumber informasi kepercayaannya sekaligus pengkhianat Keluarga Hyuuga yang diterimanya jugalah penyebab kemarahannya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku mengandalkanmu sekarang, **Uchiha Sasuke**." Kata Orochimaru pada sosok yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah berada di sana. Sosok yang awalnya berada di sudut ruangan yang gelap dan dingin itu kini mulai menampakkan wujudnya, sosok pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ dengan gaya mencuat ke belakang dan bermata _onyx_ dengan mengenakan pakaian dan _coat_ berwarna serba hitam dengan bagian kerah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu. Tugasmu adalah aku ingin kau menghabisi orang-orang ini. Mereka merupakan anak buah si Hyuuga sialan itu. Kudengar dari Kimimaro, mereka sedang bertugas untuk menjaga gudang di kawasan Pelabuhan Yokohama. Terserah kau mau membunuh mereka dengan menggunakan cara apapun. Yang jelas aku akan merasa puas kalau kau berhasil melaksanakan perintahku, Uchiha." Perintah Orochimaru pada pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu sambil memperlihatkan beberapa foto.

"Mengenai bayarannya, uangnya akan kutransfer ke rekeningmu. Kalau kau sudah selesai membereskan mereka, ada pekerjaan besar yang akan kuberikan padamu lagi."

"…" Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sembari memegang sebuah katana dengan tangan kirinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan serba gelap itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU, HYUUGA!" Maki Orochimaru. Dia kembali memukul mejanya dengan geram. Semua anak buah pria tua bermata ular yang masih berada dalam ruangan hanya bisa memandangnya dalam takut dan diam.

"LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU SECEPATNYA, HYUUGA! AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU BERSAMA KELOMPOK DAGANG DAN PERUSAHAANMU! SETELAH HYUUGA BERIKUTNYA GILIRANMU, FUJIOKA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Orochimaru dengan suara parau yang lebih mengerikan.

.

.

.

 _ **The Black Hearts of Aegis**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto itu Anime sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi sedikit dari unsur games** _ **Assassin Creed Brotherhood dan Syndicate**_ **milik Ubisoft dan lain-lainnya.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje,** _ **Typo**_ **, alur lambat.** **Author masih** _ **newbei**_ **dalam membuat FF. Jadi author juga masih bingung ksh judul yang tepat untuk Fic ini! Maaf kalo ga nyambung sama ceritanya :D**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Main Pairing: NejiTen**

 **Other pair: NaruHina.**

 **Characters: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, OC (dan akan muncul nama-nama lain sewaktu-waktu).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Usia Characters:**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 25 tahun.**

 **Shion: 26 tahun.**

 **Orochimaru: 56 tahun.**

 _ **Sound Four**_ **: 26-27 tahun.**

.

.

.

 _ **SKIP TIME, tiga hari kemudian….**_

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu ini merupakan hari yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Para penduduk Konoha yang tengah melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing dengan tempo biasa namun penuh perasaan suka cita. Tampaknya cuaca cerah hari ini juga turut andil mendamaikan hati para penduduk yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan terik matahari yang bisa di katakan sedikit menyengat.

Sementara itu di kediaman Fujioka, terdengar suara benturan pedang kayu yang saling beradu. Sesi latihan antara Tenten dan Naruto berlangsung dengan semangat tanpa ada yang berencana menyerah sedikitpun. Meski peluh menetes di pelipis keduanya serta degup jantung yang semakin lama semakin tidak karuan, hal itu tak menyurutkan nafsu keduanya untuk saling menghabisi dalam sesi latihan ini. Jika di latihan hari-hari sebelumnya akhir dari sesi latihan ini adalah mereka membiarkan pedang kayu mereka lecet di setiap bagiannya, maka kali ini ambisi mereka untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain lebih dari sekedar itu. Pertarungan ini hanya bisa dihentikan jika salah satu dari mereka jatuh ( **re: Untuk pakaian latihannya Naruto dan Tenten bisa di lihat di Naruto Shippuden Ending 15 U Can Do It :D** ).

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

Dalam hati Tenten, ia merasa kagum akan kemajuan pesat dalam diri Naruto. Lihatlah, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu terus menerus menyerangnya tanpa memberi celah sedikit pun. Bahkan Tenten tampak sedikit kewalahan ketika berusaha mengimbangi seluruh serangan yang dilayangkan Naruto yang kian lama semakin mahir meski terkesan brutal dan agresif. Walau Tenten benci mengakuinya namun ia senang melihat kemampuan berpedang Naruto yang semakin meningkat tajam. Ia menyadari kemampuan Naruto yang semakin menakjubkan ketika pemuda itu membelah udara dengan pedang kayu yang memiliki permukaan mengkilat dan sisi yang tajam tersebut. Mungkin Tenten akan membicarakannya nanti dengan Tsunade, Kakashi dan Guy untuk mengajak Naruto ikut bergabung dengan Organisasi _Brotherhood of Assassins_ , mengingat bakat pemuda itu tidak boleh disia-siakan. Tapi dia juga tidak akan memaksakannya jika seandainya Naruto tidak tertarik dan menolak ajakannya untuk bergabung.

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

DUAK!

BRUAK!

BRUGH!

Ujung pedang kayu yang tajam itu melayang berputar-putar kemudian jatuh tergeletak sembarangan di atas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Untuk sejenak, Tenten menahan nafas. Dia terpaku dan terkejut melihat Naruto yang tengah berhasil melucuti senjatanya.

"RASAKAN SERANGANKU INI, PANDA- _NEE_!" Naruto kembali mengayunkan pedang kayunya ke arah Tenten. Tak lupa dengan seringaian kemenangan yang terlihat di wajah tampannya. Tapi sayangnya seringaian yang masih tercetak jelas di bibir pemuda itu tidak bertahan lama, karena gadis bercepol dua itu berhasil menghindari serangan dari Naruto dengan gesit lalu melompat ke arah belakang tubuhnya dengan cepat dan langsung menendang pantatnya sampai terjatuh.

BRUK!

" _ITTAI_!"

"Hmm kau boleh juga, Naruto. Tapi masih terlalu cepat untukmu jika ingin mengalahkanku. Berlatihlah lebih giat dan mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan melebihiku." Ucap Tenten sambil memungut pedang kayunya lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku pasti akan melebihimu!" Sahut Naruto bangkit dan langsung kembali menyerang Tenten dengan semangat.

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

"Bagus! Terus serang aku seperti itu, Naruto! Yang paling penting kendalikanlah emosimu, kalau kau terlalu terbawa emosi dan membuat satu kesalahan saja, kau akan terbunuh oleh musuh!" Tukas Tenten sambil terus menangkis dan menghindar dari serangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah usai berlatih pagi tadi dan membersihkan diri. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.35 pagi, kini Tenten dan Naruto sedang duduk di ruang makan untuk menikmati menu sarapan yang dimasak oleh Iruka yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di kediaman Fujioka.

"Naruto…" Panggil Tenten.

"Ya, Panda- _nee_?" Sahut Naruto.

"Apa kau masih membenci ayahmu?" Tanya Tenten setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"…" Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memandangi piring berisi _omurice_ dan segelas susu putih yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya.

"Kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama 8 tahun. Sebaiknya kau hapus rasa bencimu itu, Naruto. Karena kebencian hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Kebencian tidak akan menyembuhkan lukamu, itu hanya akan membuat hidupmu lebih sengsara." Ucap Tenten lalu meneguk _hot cappucino_ -nya.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, ingatlah kau tidak sendirian. Masih ada Iruka, Kakashi- _sensei_ , Guy- _sensei_ , Tsunade- _sama_ , Temari- _san_ , Lee dan Ino termasuk aku. Kita ini sudah menjadi keluarga bukan?" Perkataan gadis bersurai cokelat itu tentunya membuat hati Naruto berdesir pelah sampai terasa hangat.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ …." Gumam Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat Tenten menepuk pelan kepalanya, kedua matanya beralih pada kedua mata Tenten yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Walau kita tidak sedarah, aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, Naruto." Tenten tersenyum hangat sambil mengacak halus rambut pirang Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ … _arigatou_ karena selama ini sudah menyayangi dan menganggapku sebagai adikmu, Tenten- _nee_." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Tenten dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tenten tersenyum dan hanya terus mengacak rambut Naruto sampai akhirnya berkata, "Oh iya, tunggu sebentar." Tenten langsung membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kolong meja makan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi sepasang sepatu _sport_.

"Nah ini hadiah yang sudah kujanjikan untukmu." Ujar Tenten sambil menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Naruto.

"Wah, sepatu _sport_ keluaran terbaru! _Arigatou_ , Panda- _nee_!" Seru Naruto girang. Naruto mengambil kotak sepatu tersebut dan memandanginya dengan mata berbinar cerah.

" _Ne_ , sama-sama. Ah, sebaiknya kita selesaikan sarapan dahulu, nanti sarapannya keburu dingin loh."

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang tertunda. Kegiatan sarapan pagi itu berlangsung hangat seperti biasa, Tenten dan Naruto asyik mengobrol mengenai berbagai macam topik hingga kegiatan sekolah Naruto yang tentunya dijawab oleh Naruto secara antusias membuat Tenten selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Diam-diam, Iruka mengamati suasana yang penuh kehangatan dan kekeluargaan itu dengan wajah bahagia. Ia selalu berdoa dan berharap pada _Kami-sama_ agar keluarga kecil itu selalu hidup bahagia walau kedua majikannya masing-masing memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam terutama Tenten yang sampai sekarang masih berjuang keras untuk menemukan identitas diri dan keluarga sebenarnya.

TIN!

TIN!

TIN!

Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring dari luar, membuat kedua 'bersaudara' itu serempak menoleh ke arah jendela. Tampaklah sebuah mobil _Red Ferrari_ berhenti di depan rumah mereka dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda dan bermata _aquamarine_ melambai semangat dari dalamnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah dijemput." Ujar Tenten sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan merapikan kembali pakaiannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya…" Gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu menyambar tasnya lalu mengecup pipi Naruto, berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan bergegas pergi ke mobil Ino.

"Bye, Panda- _nee_! Hati-hati di jalan!" Balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada Tenten dengan mulut penuh sarapan yang masih setengah dikunyahnya.

.

.

.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto pergi ke dapur sambil membawa piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan tadi pagi dan ikut membantu Iruka mencuci dan membereskan peralatan makan. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Naruto pun langsung beranjak dari dapur, berjalan pelan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Baru saja ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang untuk memperoleh ketenangan setelah selesai berlatih dengan Tenten, tiba-tiba _smartphone_ -nya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Naruto pun segera mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia terkejut melihat nama Hinata yang terpampang pada layar _smartphone_ -nya lalu dengan cepat ia pun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk kemudian ia segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Halo, Hinata- _chan_? Ada apa?"

 _"_ _A-ano. Bisa tolong beritahukan alamat rumahmu?_ _"_

"Eh? Untuk?"

 _"_ _Naruto-kun. Jangan bilang_ _kau_ _lupa dengan tugas Fisika yang diberikan oleh Ebisu-sensei_ _."_

"Ah! Benarkah?! Ck, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji denganmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hinata _-_ _chan_ _."_

 _"_ _Tak apa-apa. Ah, bisa tolong sebutkan alamat rumahmu?_ _"_

 _"_ Oh ya. Ini di Kompleks Perumahan _East_ Konoha Blok B no 10." Naruto segera menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dengan lancar.

 _"Oke. Nanti siang sekitar jam 2 aku akan datang ke rumahmu yah, bye Naruto-kun."_

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti, Hinata _-_ _chan_ _."_

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap layar _smartphone_ _-_ nya _,_ suara merdu milik Hinata terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah dan menutup kedua iris _sapphire_ -nya untuk menikmati waktu istirahatnya di bawah hembusan pendingin ruangan.

.

.

.

 _SKIP TIME_

.

.

.

Sementara itu jauh di tempat lain di Hyuuga _Corporation_ , tepatnya dalam Ruangan Presdir. Terlihat Neji sedang sibuk membereskan beberapa dokumen yang baru saja selesai ditandatanganinya. Pintu ruangan kantornya terbuka, terlihat Sai memasuki ruangannya sambil membawakan sebuah iPad dan setumpuk dokumen berwarna-warni.

"Bagaimana, Sai? Apakah pengiriman senjata ke Iwagakure dan Kumogakure berjalan lancar?" Tanya Neji.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu mengangguk sembari menaruh tumpukan beberapa map dan dokumen tersebut di atas meja Neji, "Proses pengirimannya berjalan lancar dan sempurna. Dipastikan semua pasokan senjata sudah tiba dan diterima baik oleh kelompokmu, Neji."

"Hnn, baguslah kalau begitu." Neji menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kebesarannya.

"Oh ya, ini hasil desain gedung _mall_ yang sudah selesai kudesain semalam. Bagaimana menurutmu? Ada yang kurang?" Tanya Sai sambil memperlihatkan desain gedung _mall_ yang hendak dibangun di daerah Ginza melalui iPad-nya pada Neji yang kembali memajukan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan seraya meneliti hasil desain tersebut dengan cermat.

Pemuda keturunan Hyuuga itu menganggukkan kepalanya, puas dengan hasil kerja keras sahabat baiknya itu, "Tidak ada. Hasil kerjamu sudah bagus. _Arigatou_ , Sai."

"Sama-sama." Sai tersenyum seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Kalau begitu, Senin besok aku akan menghubungi pihak Fujioka _Corporation_ untuk mengatakan bahwa desain yang mereka minta sudah selesai. Untuk mengenai lokasinya, kita serahkan saja pada mereka sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah disepakati sebelumnya." Tambahnya.

"Hnn…"

DRRRRT!

DRRRRT!

DRRRRT!

Merasa _smartphone_ -nya bergetar, langsung saja Neji mengambilnya dari saku jasnya lalu melihat nama Hinata yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ -nya. Dengan segera Neji menjawabnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

" _Maaf karena aku menganggu waktumu, Neji-nii."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau menelponku? Ada masalah?"

" _Aku mau memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku ada janji untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumah temanku. Mungkin aku pulang sedikit lebih lama."_

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah selama kau pergi dan pulang nanti. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku ya."

" _Okey, sampai ketemu nanti malam di rumah, Neji_ - _nii_."

Neji mengangguk seraya mengulas senyum tipis, "Ya sudah sampai ketemu nanti, Hinata." Neji menutup pembicaraannya secara sepihak.

"Kenapa dengan Hinata, Neji?" Tanya Sai heran.

"Hnn, dia hanya memberitahuku kalau dia ada janji untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya." Jelas Neji datar.

"Oh iya, ini semua dokumen yang kau minta. Semua sudah kuperiksa dan kau tinggal menandatanganinya. Tapi jika kau ragu, silahkan periksa kembali." Ucap Sai yang kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Dengan cekatan, Neji memeriksa setiap dokumen dan kembali meneliti ulang kata demi kata yang baru saja dibacanya sembari menandatangani satu persatu dokumennya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikan yang dilakukan Shikamaru mengenai mereka? Apakah ada kabar?" Tanya Neji yang tengah fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Sai menghela nafas panjang lalu mengambil salah satu map berwarna merah dari tumpukan dokumen tersebut lalu membukanya dan membaca isinya.

"Ia hanya memperoleh sedikit informasi bahwa Uzumaki Naruto diangkat sebagai adik angkat oleh Fujioka- _san_ sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Nama asli adik angkatnya menurut penyelidikannya adalah Namikaze Menma. Tapi karena ada suatu kejadian yang melibatkan kematian ibu kandungnya, dia menggunakan nama Uzumaki Naruto sebagai identitas barunya sampai sekarang. Lalu, mengenai informasi orang tua Fujioka- _san_ , sayangnya dia tidak berhasil memperoleh informasinya. Karena Fujioka- _san_ sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung keberadaan mereka dalam sesi wawancaranya. Yah, untuk sementara hanya informasi ini saja yang bisa diperolehnya." Jelas Sai panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan map tersebut pada Neji.

Neji menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara. Ia menerima map itu, kemudian membukanya, membaca isi map tersebut. Neji sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca isi map yang menurutnya sangat janggal itu.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, Shikamaru akan tetap meneruskan penyelidikannya. Jadi kau tinggal menunggu informasi tambahan dari dia."

"Hnn…" Respon Neji singkat.

"Neji? Maaf kalau aku mengatakan hal seperti ini tapi apa kau yakin kalau Fujioka Tenten yang kau temui 3 hari lalu adalah Hwang Tenten, cinta pertamamu? Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar orang yang sama seperti cinta pertamamu yang pernah kau ceritakan pada kami?"

"Ya, aku yakin dialah orangnya. Aku percaya pada _feeling_ ku yang mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar Hwang Tenten yang kukenal." Gumam Neji mantap.

Pemuda bermata _lavender_ itu menatap sendu sebuah foto yang ada di atas meja kerjanya saat ini. Salah satu tangannya mengenggam erat bingkai foto yang berisikan foto seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut cokelat panjang dengan seorang anak perempuan kecil yang manis. Rambut cokelatnya dicepol dua, masing-masing di sisi kepala. Terlihat mereka sedang duduk bersama di taman. Wajah mereka tampak ceria dan senang, keduanya juga sedang menikmati permen kapas gulali masing-masing.

CKLEK!

"Neji- _kun_!" Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan berpakaian seksi tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya diikuti oleh seorang resepsionis tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Senyum sumringah tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tch, **Shion**." Gumam Neji mendesis.

"M-m-maaf, Neji- _sama_! Saya sudah melarangnya untuk masuk, tapi ia tidak mau mendengar. Beliau bersikeras untuk menemui Anda." Wanita yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis itu pun menjelaskannya dengan takut-takut.

Neji hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, kedua mata _lavender_ -nya menatap tajam si wanita yang diketahui bernama Shion itu, kemudian ia meminta resepsionis tersebut meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Nada bicara Neji terdengar sedikit tinggi dari biasanya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungi calon kekasihku sendiri?" Jawab Shion enteng.

"Siapa yang kau maksud sebagai calon kekasihmu?" Sindir Neji.

"Tentu saja, kau. Memangnya siapa lagi? Mayat hidup yang berdiri di sebelahmu? Hah! Yang benar saja!" Shion menatap hina ke arah Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum, namun sepasang iris _onyx_ miliknya menatap intens padanya.

"Hnn. Kau terlalu percaya diri, Shion." Neji tersenyum sinis.

"Itulah aku. Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tidak cinta padaku, Neji- _kun_. Lagipula pamanmu sudah lama bersahabat dengan ayahku. Jadi kita bisa menyatukan hubungan kita dengan mudah." Neji yang langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan ini menjadi geram.

"Terserah apa katamu. Kau jangan berharap terlalu tinggi untuk bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Apa dengan berpakaian seperti itu akan membuatku tergoda?" Tukas Neji.

"Bukankah kau suka dengan penampilanku? Memangnya aku salah bila cara berpakaianku seperti ini? Kurasa tidak ada yang salah. Siapa tahu saat kita menikah nanti, kita bisa menghabiskan malam yang panjang."

"Kau terlihat seperti pelacur murahan, jelek." Celetuk Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tutup mulut busukmu, kau mayat hidup!" Bentak Shion kasar.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran, Shion." Usir Neji.

"Kenapa kau malah mengusirku, Neji-kun?!" Teriak Shion tak terima.

Neji yang sedari tadi merasa jengah sekaligus muak melihat Shion, dengan segera memencet tombol khusus untuk memanggil petugas keamanan kantornya. Tak berapa lama, dua orang petugas keamanan bertubuh besar masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Neji memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk menyeret gadis itu keluar dari gedung perusahaannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! BERANINYA KAU MENGUSIRKU NEJI- _KUN_!" Teriak Shion dengan wajah marah, begitu dia melihat kedua petugas keamanan datang menghampirinya dan mencekal kedua lengannya.

"Pastikan dia tidak kembali ke sini lagi." Titah Neji datar tapi tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"Baik, Neji- _sama_!"

"HEI, LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN!" Teriak Shion tepat di samping kedua petugas keamanan itu yang tentu saja tidak didengar sama sekali. Shion terus meronta-ronta sementara kedua petugas keamanan itu terus menyeretnya tanpa mengubris rontaannya. Mereka terus menyeretnya hingga dalam sekejap sudah berada di lantai terbawah gedung Hyuuga _Corporation_.

"Silakan anda meninggalkan tempat ini, Nyonya." Kedua petugas keamanan itu menyeret Shion keluar dari gedung Hyuuga _Corporation_.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR! DASAR BIADAB!" Maki Shion di depan gedung Hyuuga Corporation. Sementara itu, kedua petugas keamanan itu kembali ke pos mereka setelah mengusir Shion.

"Awas saja kalian, akan kubalas perlakuan kalian ini padaku begitu aku menjadi istri Boss kalian. Dan akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, Neji." Geram Shion sambil merapikan kembali penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu bergegas menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan kompleks Hyuuga _Corporation_. Ia sangat marah hari ini. Baginya ini adalah hari terburuk sekaligus hari paling memalukan yang pernah ada, karena diusir dari Hyuuga _Corporation_ oleh pewaris utama Hyuuga itu secara tidak terhormat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Neji menatap heran Sai yang masih betah berdiri di hadapannya meski Shion meninggalkan mereka berdua beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sejak Hyuuga _Corporation_ di bawah pimpinan Neji, dia menetapkan peraturan bahwa jam kerja untuk seluruh karyawan hanya sampai jam 12 siang untuk setiap hari Sabtu. Neji tahu bahwa jam kerja sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 siang dan sudah seharusnya seluruh karyawan bersiap-siap untuk pulang termasuk juga Sai dan dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua harus bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan beberapa kolega perusahaan lain di suatu restoran.

"Hey, Neji. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Pinta Sai.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Neji menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin aku membantu apa?" Tanya Neji. Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sai yang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku ke _Grand_ Konoha _Mall_ sore nanti?" Tutur Sai seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau berbelanja di sana?" Neji melontarkan pertanyaan yang paling logis untuk seorang Kunihitzu Sai.

"Bukan…" Sai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nonton Film?"

Sai masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Beli buku?"

Sai menggeleng lebih kuat. Neji tidak mendengar kata 'iya' dari mulut sahabatnya.

" _Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sai_?" Batin Neji dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku…" Terlihat Sai ragu-ragu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Ya…?" Neji menunggu pemuda berambut klimis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sabar.

"Aku…"

"Ya…?" Kesabaran Neji semakin lama semakin diuji. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang bisa membuat dirinya terombang-ambing karenanya.

"Sebenarnya aku…errr…"

"YA…?!" Neji semakin tidak sabaran. Ingin rasanya ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan menjitak kepala Sai saking kesalnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan teman kencanku." Perkataan Sai yang terdengar lirih itu sukses membuat Neji membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis?!" Tanya Neji kaget.

"Aku sudah berteman dengannya selama 1 setengah bulan. Kami berkenalan lewat _online_. Dia itu baik, pintar dan cantik sekali. Kebetulan aku punya fotonya di ponselku." Sai mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya lalu membuka salah satu aplikasi yang menampilkan beberapa jenis foto. Setelah menemukan foto yang dimaksud _,_ Sai langsung memamerkannya pada Neji yang kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar _smartphone_ yang menampilkan foto tersebut. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan wajah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda dan bermata _aquamarine_ sedang tersenyum sambil memasang pose _peace_ dengan dua jarinya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, dia cantik kan?"

"Lumayan, ternyata seleramu tidak buruk juga. Tapi yang membuatku bingung kenapa kau mengajak aku?" Tanya Neji mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa tidak? Ayolah sekali ini saja kau luangkan waktumu untuk membantuku." Pinta Sai dengan nada memohon berharap agar sahabatnya itu menyetujui kemauannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak saja Shikamaru? Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka dengan hal semacam itu." Tukas Neji dingin.

Sai memutar bola matanya malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada, "Kau seperti tidak tahu sifatnya Shikamaru saja. Mana mau dia berurusan dengan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan seperti ini." Ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi membantumu." Sahut Neji sembari melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Kumohon, Neji. Sebenarnya ini pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Jadi, tolong bantu aku ya?"

Neji menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menatap Sai yang masih menatap Neji dengan pandangan memohon andalannya, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan berkata sambil memjiat pelipisnya, "Huh…Baik, baik, aku ikut. Tapi sebelum itu kita masih ada urusan dengan beberapa kolega perusahaan kan? Jadi, jam berapa kita akan menemui teman kencanmu itu?"

"Jam 4 sore nanti. Kita akan bertemu di _café_ langganannya." Sai menyeringai sembari melirik sekilas ke jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12 siang, "Wah sudah waktunya kita pergi. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini, satu setengah jam lagi kau harus bertemu dengan mereka, Neji."

Neji mengangguk. Ia langsung membereskan semua dokumen yang sudah selesai ditandatanganinya bersama Sai yang juga ikut membantunya dengan cepat. Setelah semuanya beres, mereka melenggang pergi menuju _lift_ untuk mengambil mobil mereka masing-masing yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu masuk. Tanpa menunggu lama, mobil milik Neji dan mobil milik Sai sudah meluncur mulus membelah jalan Kota Konoha.

.

.

.

"Rumahnya Naruto- _kun_ , di mana ya? Ugh, cuaca hari ini panas sekali sih." Keluh Hinata sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di pelipisnya dengan sapu tangan.

Siang ini, terlihat Hinata tengah berjalan memutari daerah Kompleks Perumahan _East_ Konoha. Sebuah kompleks perumahan kelas atas hingga menengah ke atas yang hampir sama dengan rumah tempat ia tinggal bersama dengan Neji. Ia sedang mencari alamat rumah yang telah diberitahukan oleh Naruto saat menelponnya tadi. Puluhan rumah-rumah besar nan mewah sudah dilewatinya tapi tempat tujuannya masih belum ketemu juga. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia menemukan papan di depan sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan Blok B no 1.

Hinata tersenyum senang, "Nah! Berarti rumahnya ada di sekitar sini."

"Umm….Blok B no 2, Blok B no 3, Blok B no 4…" Hinata berjalan melewati rumah-rumah itu seraya mengamati nomor rumah yang tertera seperti pada rumah yang ia lihat sebelumnya. "Blok B no 9, Blok B no 10…Ah! Ini dia! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Hinata berdiri menghadap sebuah rumah yang sepertinya hampir seukuran dengan rumah milik Neji yang juga bertingkat 2 lantai. Gadis berambut indigo itu memasuki gerbang rumah besar. Iris _lavender_ -nya memandang berkeliling ke halaman rumah itu. Rumah berhalaman cukup luas yang bernuansa Eropa era Victorian. Di halamannya terparkir sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna biru mengkilat yang sangat dikenali Hinata. Hinata terus berjalan sampai berhenti di depan pintu rumah, menekan bel pintu rumah tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian ada seorang pria membukakan pintu.

"Maaf, apa benar ini Rumah Naruto- _kun_?"

"Temannya Naruto- _kun_ ya?" Tanya Iruka ramah.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya. Aku Hinata."

Pria bercodet itu sepertinya sudah diberitahu oleh majikannya mengenai kedatangan Hinata. Iruka mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Mari ikuti saya." Iruka mempersilahkan Hihata masuk setelah ia berucap.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Iruka memasuki rumah tersebut.

Hinata mengikuti pria bercodet itu menaiki tangga yang terletak di belakang ruang tamu. Pria itu membawa Hinata ke sebuah ruangan di lantai 2 yang terletak di sebelah kiri di depan tangga. Iruka mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"Saya sudah datang bersama Hinata- _sama_ , Naruto- _kun_." Kata Iruka.

"Masuk!" Terdengar suara Naruto menyahut dari balik pintu. Iruka membukakan pintu ruangan dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

"Selamat siang, Naruto- _kun_." Sapa Hinata.

"Wah! Selamat datang, Hinata- _chan_!" Sambut Naruto bersemangat. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil tak lupa dengan semburat merah di wajah putihnya.

"Kau mau minum apa? Biar aku buatkan." Tawar Naruto.

"Ah tidak usah." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Kau yakin tidak mau minum dulu? Katakan saja kau tidak perlu merasa malu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Naruto- _kun_." Jawab Hinata cepat. "Lebih baik kita kerjakan saja tugasnya sekarang." Lanjutnya yang disambut dengan anggukan penuh semangat oleh pemuda berkumis kucing itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Hinata- _chan_!"

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian di Rumah Naruto, kegiatan belajar dan mengerjakan tugas bersama itu berlangsung dengan santai. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata kini sibuk menjawab soal, selain itu mereka berdua juga berdiskusi untuk memecahkan soal yang sulit. Bahkan Hinata dengan sabar mengajari Naruto yang memang sangat lemah terhadap pelajaran Fisika setelah Matematika tentunya. Namun, gadis yang memiliki mata yang sama seperti kakak sepupunya itu melakukannya dengan senang hati demi pemuda yang disukai dan dikaguminya itu.

"Heh…jadi begini kan hasilnya, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Yup! Hasilnya benar semua." Kata Hinata sembari mengembalikan buku yang tadi sedang diperiksa olehnya.

"Yeahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga, _dattebayoooo_!" Teriak Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi setelah mengerjakan soalnya.

"Kalau kau betul-betul paham, kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah kan?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau benar. _Arigatou_ untuk semuanya ya, Hinata- _chan_!"

" _Ne_ …" Hinata sembari merapikan membereskan buku dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu memandang Hinata yang baru saja selesai membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Hinata- _chan_?"

"Ya, Naruto- _kun_?" Gumam Hinata sambil memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tasnya.

"Apa setelah ini kau ada waktu?"

"Tentu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, "Benarkah? Begini….aku ingin mengajakmu untuk membuat _cookies_ di sini. Bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku membuat kue lagi! Soalnya kakakku suka sekali dengan kue yang kau buat bersamaku! Kali ini aku ingin coba membuat _cookies_. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum pada Naruto, "Baiklah. Mumpung aku sedang senggang, aku bisa membantu dan mengajarimu, Naruto- _kun._ " Dalam hatinya Hinata senang jika berduaan dengan Naruto.

" _Yatta_!" Pekik Naruto senang. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dapur!" Putusnya sembari berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Di pihak lain, _Grand Konoha Mall_ …

Menjadi tahanan Ino yang _shopaholic_ memang sudah biasa bagi Tenten, walau kadang-kadang gadis bermata _hazel_ itu mendengus jengkel mengingat sudah hampir 4 jam mengelilingi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha yaitu _Grand_ Konoha _Mall_. Beberapa butik dan toko merk pakaian terkenal sudah dimasuki keduanya, terkadang ia dipaksa mencoba beberapa pakaian yang dipilih Ino. Bagi Tenten, hal seperti ini hanya membuang waktu, tenaga dan uang secara sia-sia karena ia tidak terlalu menyukai fashion. Tenten lebih menyukai makanan manis, mengoleksi senjata, melakukan berbagai macam olah raga dan bela diri. Meskipun begitu penampilannya selalu modis dan sesuai dengan trend jaman sekarang.

"Hei, Ino! Kapan kau akan selesai? Aku sudah capek tahu!" Omel Tenten.

"Ini sebentar lagi selesai nih. Aku janji." Balas Ino yang masih sibuk memilih-milih baju.

"Astaga, Ino! Apa perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi kalau sebentar lagi kita harus bertemu dengan teman kencanmu hah?"

"Akh! Aku hampir lupa! Untung saja kau mengingatkanku, Ten- _chan_! Kau tunggu aku bayar ke kasir dulu ya?" Ujar Ino sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

"Hnn…" Jawab Tenten sambil menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

.

Masih berada di _Grand_ Konoha _Mall_ , di sebuah _Café_ ….

"Haish…kau ini benar-benar gila, Ino. Berbelanja sebanyak ini…" Ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk tumpukan kantong belanjaan di samping tempat Ino duduk.

"Hehehehehe…kau kan sudah tahu bagaimana sifatku kalau dalam hal berbelanja." Balas Ino sambil menyeringai licik.

Saat ini mereka berdua telah selesai berbelanja ( _ **re**_ **: Lebih tepatnya Ino yang banyak berbelanja daripada Tenten yang sama sekali tidak berbelanja satupun barang untuk dirinya sendiri**.) dan mereka sedang duduk di sebuah _Café_ langganan mereka di dekat jendela besar, tempat Ino janjian bertemu dengan teman kencannya. Kemudian, keduanya memesan makanan ringan dan minuman sambil menunggu kedatangan teman kencan Ino. Mereka memang sengaja datang 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian.

"Jadi siapa orang yang akan kau kencani sekarang?" Tanya Tenten dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Dia teman _chatting_ ku. Kami sudah lama berteman selama 1 setengah bulan. Aku pernah lihat fotonya dan wajahnya benar-benar tampan!"

"Aku jadi ingin melihat siapa yang menjadi teman kencanmu." Timpal Tenten sembari memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Oh ya! 3 hari yang lalu kau bertemu dengan Presdir Hyuuga Neji di kantor kan? Ceritakan, apakah dia setampan seperti yang digosipkan para karyawan?" Tanya Ino semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar cerah.

"Well, dia memang tampan. Hanya saja…" Ujar Tenten pelan.

"Ya…?" Tanya Ino, matanya memandang ingin tahu pada Tenten yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Hanya saja, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya dulu sekali." Sahutnya membuat Ino hampir tersedak oleh _Crème Brulee_ yang sedang dimakannya.

"Apa? K-Kau serius?!" Tanya Ino kaget.

"Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu tapi semakin kupikir sepertinya mustahil. Aku rasa pertemuan pertamaku dengannya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ingatan masa laluku yang hilang." Jelas Tenten.

"Ten- _chan_ …" Lirih Ino dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Hei, Ino! Sudah tahu jelek, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, tambah jelek saja." Ledek Tenten.

"Yah!" Pekik Ino kesal.

"Hahahaha. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Ah! Aku ke toilet dulu ya. Mau cuci tangan." Kata Tenten sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Neji dan Sai yang baru saja sampai di depan _Café_ ( **re: setelah selesai bertemu dengan kolega perusahaan, mereka langsung menuju ke sini** ). Mereka sedang mengamati suasana _café_ itu dari luar secara seksama. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, hanya Sai saja yang mengamati suasana _café_ sedangkan Neji, wajahnya terlihat bosan dan ia ingin sekali pergi dari Mall ini.

"Sai. Ayo kita pergi dari sini jika kau tidak berani menghampiri gadis itu. Aku sudah bosan berada di sini. Aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin cepat pulang." Keluh Neji pada Sai yang terus memandang ke arah _Café_. Oh, lebih tepatnya ke arah Ino yang sedang menikmati _Crème Brulee_ favoritnya di _Café_ tersebut.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berpikir." Kilah Sai.

"Untuk apa kau berpikir keras demi menemui teman kencanmu itu? Lebih baik kau masuk saja ke dalam _Café_ itu dan langsung menemuinya sehingga aku bisa pulang dan tidur di kamarku." Ucap Neji.

"Kau sungguh membantu, Neji- _sama_." Sindir Sai karena kesal dengan tingkah laku Neji yang menurutnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Jika Sai boleh jujur, ia merasa sangat gugup untuk bertemu dengan Ino yang terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun di matanya.

"Hnn. Sama-sama." Neji menyeringai kecil sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sai.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Panggil Sai.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar…" Sahut Neji.

"Hah…dasar." Gumam Sai sebal.

Sai langsung bersiap menuju pintu masuk _Café_ tersebut. Pemuda itu segera saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Ia sudah memantapkan dirinya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Berjuanglah, Sai!" Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kini Neji sedang berjalan terburu-buru menuju toilet. Dia pun celingak celinguk mencari arah toilet hingga berapa menit kemudian ia menemukan anak panah yang mengarahkannya ke toilet. Namun di persimpangan menuju toilet, Neji tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga orang tersebut terjatuh.

"Awww…" Ringis orang tersebut seraya mengusap pantatnya yang sakit.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, karena aku sedang terburu-buru." Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh tangan orang itu. Namun ia sangat terkejut begitu pula dengan orang itu.

"K-Kau?!" Ucap Neji dan orang itu berbarengan.

Neji membelalak, raut terkejut sang pemuda itu terpantul di sepasang manik _hazel_ orang itu.

"T-Tenten…?" Ucap Neji. Seolah tidak percaya bahwa menatap Tenten telah berada di hadapannya.

"Wah. Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi di sini, Neji- _san_." Tutur Tenten. Mata _hazel_ itu menatap Neji dalam tanpa melepas senyumannya.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain….**

"Bagus. Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik, Uchiha." Kata Orochimaru sembari memandangi beberapa lembar foto yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Hnn…"

"Khu…khu…khu…khu…aku sudah tak sabar melihat reaksinya jika Hyuuga sialan itu melihat foto-foto ini." Kekeh Orochimaru.

"…"

"Sesuai janjiku, bayaranmu sudah kutransfer ke rekeningmu, kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri."

"Jadi? Siapa targetku selanjutnya?"

Kedua mata Ororchimaru melebar, ia menyeringai senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia mengeluarkan banyak uang demi menyewa pembunuh bayaran internasional yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang kepercayaannya mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah sering dibayar untuk membunuh penjabat-penjabat tinggi bahkan artis-artis terkenal dari berbagai Negara, membunuh kelompok mafia dan kelompok pembunuh bayaran dan yang paling baru, dia baru saja melakukan pembunuhan pada Putri Mahkota Denmark. Cara kerjanya sangat rapi dan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bukti. Hanya orang-orang terlatih seperti Organisasi _Brotherhood of Assassins_ yang bisa mengenali cara kerjanya.

Salah satu sudut bibir terangkat hingga membentuk seringaian jahat yang tercetak jelas di wajah pria bermata ular itu. Tangannya merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil sebuah foto dan menyodorkan foto tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Misimu kali ini adalah kau harus membunuh Fujioka Tenten. Aku ingin kau membunuhnya dengan cara sebrutal mungkin."

 **TBC**

 **Hallo semuanya akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di chapter 4! Maaf karena selama sekitar 4 bulan saya tidak bisa update dan Maaf krn author baru bisa update karena baru menyelesaikan skripsi dan author uda lulus! :D**

 **Tapi sayangnya author juga ga bisa update cepat-cepat krn juga sibuk bekerja di dunia kerja -_-** **Tapi Author juga usahakan sebisa mungkin bisa update FF Black Of Hearts Aegis termasuk update FF Getsurenka :D**

 **Maaf karena author ga bisa membalas satu persatu review dari para readers! tapi author sangat berterima kasih pada readers dan silent readers mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF author.**

 **Mengenai _Sound Four_ saya sengaja ttp memakai nama itu drpd ubah nama walau anggotanya 6 orang krn saya lbh suka nama yg aslinya saja :P**

 **Maaf kalau dalam FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya apalagi author agak sulit dan telat menyalurkan imajinasi author ke FF ini. Sekali lagi, Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun baik silent readers maupun readers yang membaca, menfollow dan menfavorite FF ini. So please kasih review! Arigatouuuuuu! :D**


End file.
